Truth or Lie?
by Erly Misaki
Summary: Era una corte, había mucho por decir y pocas verdades. La prensa se abalanzo hacía el frente, con una profunda exclamación de sorpresa, tirándose unos sobre otros para captar mejor las claras palabras del acusado. Una menor de edad asesina, no era la forma en que la jueza Naomi Higurashi quería que recordaran su ultimo juicio.
1. kick-off

**_InuYasha & cia. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._**

**Esto es algo así como una introducción, de antemano les agradezco por leer. **

* * *

Hacía calor, bastante calor, aunque teóricamente estaban en invierno. Naraku había cometido lo que él consideraba un sacrilegio, solo por pasar mejor las doce horas que pasaron él y su hermana en la cárcel, cortar su cabello un poco más arriba de los hombros; los mechones desprolijos que enmarcaban su cara, mientras se posicionaba frente al jurado y la audiencia, le hacían ver un poco más sádico y malvado. Pero no excusaba el hecho de que extrañaba su melena.

Todo eso solo porque su orina estaba sobre un cadáver, como si fuera el primero, pero bueno, sí, sería el primero en usarlo a su favor. Se tenía tanta fé que pudo exhibir una sonrisa en cuanto se sentó.

La jueza no aparto ni un segundo los ojos del muchacho, aun le costaba creer todo lo que él y su hermana habían hecho. Acomodo sus papeles y tomo el mallete, dando un par de golpes y llamando la atención de la audiencia; todas las cadenas de televisión y diarios internacionales tenían a algún enviado en la sala para la exclusiva, en otra ocasión ella misma habría mantenido todo en audiencia privada, pero los acusados insistieron en que fuera pública y la fiscalía no había puesto objeción, eso le complicaba aún más su trabajo.

— ¿jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad? —Le pregunto un policía, captando la atención de todos en la sala, el interrogatorio iba a comenzar. Naraku carraspeo un «Si juro» y volvió su vista hacia la inmóvil criatura en la que se había convertido Kagura.

Estaba estática en su silla, mirando hacía una ventana y respirando con dificultad, Naraku tenía el presentimiento de que explotaría en unos minutos, se veía cansada, ojerosa y sobre todo aletargada, de seguro no estaba en sus cabales, o algo así, en la cárcel la habían sedado después de que causará un escándalo . Parecía rendida ante el destino y solo estaba dejándose arrastrar, cosa muy propia en ella, no tenía intención de luchar contra aquello a lo que no ganaría.

—Su nombre es Naraku Itami ¿verdad? —Pregunto el fiscal, con una descarada sonrisa.

—Solo Naraku —Corrigió con sequedad ¿Qué más podía decir? Odiaba a su padre y el tener su apellido le molestaba más que un par de esposas en sus manos.

El fiscal conocía bien el antecedente familiar del muchacho, aún seguía sorprendido por lo mucho que había descubierto de él. Su pasado justificaba de muchas formas lo que estaba haciendo ahora, pero su trabajo era que lo encarcelaran, no defenderlo, por lo que se guardó el afilado comentario que pensó en exponer. Tenía que continuar con las preguntas de rutina.

— ¿Y es ella su hermana, Kagura?

—Sí, es mi hermana.

La mirada fugaz de esta hacia Naraku hizo pensar al fiscal que todo era una mala broma. Él a penas si podía votar y ella no tenía más que dieciséis, eran hermanos, por lo que sabía no se llevaban muy bien y además sus actitudes estaban muy alejadas de lo que se esperaba de dos macabros asesinos que enterraban un cuerpo envuelto en lino bajo el árbol de un parque público. Si mucho llegaban a aparentar ser unos novios que fueron atrapados robando una tienda bajo los efectos del LCD.

Había mucho de ellos que no encajaba.

—Me podría decir entonces —dijo el fiscal, haciendo un raro ademán con su mano izquierda— ¿Conocía usted a la víctima? Y si era así ¿Cuál era su relación?

—Trabaje para él unos años atrás, era amigo de Kagura y compartíamos muchos hobbies, nada más.

La cara de satisfacción del fiscal no paso desapercibida y, antes de que cualquiera hiciese algún tipo de comentario, soltó otra pregunta de su repertorio, no dudaba de que el juicio se resolviera solo, con unas cuantas palabras del acusado, todo estaría arreglado.

—Entonces a usted no le molestará contestar la siguiente pregunta: ¿Dónde estaba usted el 20 de febrero pasado, a las 6:30 de la tarde? —Aunque era muy usual, y la mejor forma de empezar con la declaración, ver que Naraku ni se inmutaba ante la pregunta hizo pensar al fiscal que en ese juicio las cosas transcurrirían de forma inusual.

—Claro que lo recuerdo —Respondió sinceramente, clavando su fuerte mirada en la cara del fiscal—, usted también lo recuerda, ambos estábamos saliendo del museo, señor Taishō.

La prensa se abalanzo hacía el frente, con una profunda exclamación de sorpresa, tirándose unos sobre otros para captar mejor las claras palabras del acusado —que sonreía satisfecho, al descubrir que su idea de invitar a las televisoras y periódicos era muy buena—. Nadie en la sala, ni siquiera Inu no Taishō, sabía que Naraku lo conocía y menos podían imaginarse que todo había comenzado en el museo. Era una coincidencia dramática que ya contagiaba a muchos entre el público haciéndoles creer que todo era una conspiración.

—No se asombren —continuo Naraku—, él iba a ver una nueva exposición, yo salía del edificio. Lo vi a través del cristal de la puerta, pasando justo al lado de mi hermana, sin que ella se percatase. Es usted un gran admirador del arte, así que ahora debe sentirse triste porque uno de los mejores coleccionistas del país haya sido asesinado ¿no es verdad?

—Mis impresiones personales no afectan el juicio en ninguna forma —Adjudico el fiscal—. Ahora, podría relatarnos los hechos, según su versión, claro está.

La jueza suspiro hondo, el verdadero juicio iba a empezar y las hienas publicitarias tenían grabadoras, cámaras y libretas a la mano. Un par de horas después, cuando la audiencia finalizara, todo el país estaría conmocionado y exigiendo justicia y rectificación. En ese punto no sabía si hacía el acusado o hacía la víctima, pero a partir de ese día la justicia no sería vista con los mismos ojos, sobre todo al implicarse como acusada una menor de edad.

Una menor de edad asesina, no era la forma en que la jueza Naomi Higurashi quería que recordaran su ultimo juicio. Debió retirarse dos meses antes, cuando su esposo le había rogado adelantar el viaje a Italia.

Relajar un poco las manos antes de empezar es el truco, pensó Naraku, sacudiendo las esposas que llevaba. Carraspeo un poco y miro hacia abajo, como si intentara recordar las cosas, en realidad pensaba cual era la mejor forma de contarla. Seguro Kagura no le prestaría atención, era a ella a quien le dedicaría todo ese melodrama, dándole a entender a todos que solo actuó como buen hermano. Era una buena idea, nadie lo pondría en duda, solo Kagura sabía la verdad, pero no la creía tan tonta como para enfrentarlo cuando no tenía ninguna carta bajo la manga.

—Entonces, quiere relatarlo ¿o prefiere que llame a su hermana al estrado? —Estaba tomando demasiado tiempo para pensar, y el maldito fiscal sí que acosaba.

—Está bien. Confieso que la historia es impactante, no creo que las televisoras quieran transmitir esa clase de cosas a hogares con pequeños.

Actuar, el segundo talento oculto de su hermano, con esa cara de benevolencia innata y su sonrisa cautivadora —forma en que muchas veces las chicas se referían a la mueca de medio lado que lanzaba Naraku cuando se sentía superior a todas las cosas—, estaba logrando que todos los reporteros situados a su espalda enfocaran mejor y se esforzaran en ser el primero de la fila, querían la primicia, ser los primeros en anunciar al mundo la "obra de arte" que ambos habían creado.

Kagura se masajeo las cienes, ahora solo esperaba una celda solitaria para pasar el resto de su vida, sin personas que la acusasen y sin Naraku para entorpecer sus ideas y sueños. No pelearía con el sistema, esa experiencia ya la desligaba completamente de las personas, no lograba comprenderlas.

Por un momento quizo pensar en escapar rápidamente saltando entre los camarógrafos, sabía que ninguno se interpondría en su camino, ya podía escuchar lo titulares de la prensa cinco minutos luego de que ejecutara su plan: _La acusada del asesinato de Bankotsu Tanoshimu huyo en medio de la audiencia pública, dejando a su hermano solo mientras empezaba su declaración._ La mejor idea de su existencia, pero un par de grilletes en sus tobillos vinieron a recordarle que no podía correr, se resignaría a escuchar lo que su hermano tenía para decir.

Distraída, y casi dopada por los calmantes que le habían suministrado, el juicio hace rato que no le importaba, sabía bien que estaban condenados desde el comienzo, muy pocas cosas podían hacer para salir de allí ilesos, tampoco creía a Naraku capaz de mentir para no ir a la cárcel, él lo deseaba con más fuerza que ella. Pero, no había de otra, era preciso escuchar o morir. Lo pensó una vez más, había escuchado esa frase en algún otro lado, no recordaba en cual.

—Yo había ido al museo como en las tardes anteriores —Comenzó Naraku, apoyando levemente sus codos sobre el tablado y posando la barbilla por sobre sus manos entrelazadas, quería verse lo mejor posible para las televisoras—. La restauradora del museo Kikyō trabajaba en un par de cuadros junto a su hermana…

* * *

Nunca me sentí atraído realmente por ella ni por los cuadros que insistía en recuperar, aunque su valor económico ascendiese a nada, era una simple obsesión por el único ser que lograba vislumbrar la verdad en mí, muy a pesar de los obstáculos que yo le propinase.

Fui ese día hasta el museo para observarla otra vez, vigilando uno a uno sus movimientos. Cerca de las seis y media ya se retiraban, ella y su hermana, dejando expuestos tres cuadros recién retocados; no eran muy interesantes, por lo cual no me aventurare a detallarlos y mucho menos a pronunciar sus nombres. Yo me mantuve impávido observado una pintura del ala oeste que retrataba a una niña del siglo XVI artificiosamente ataviada, al oírlas marcharse baje despacio por las escaleras, evitando a unos cuantos conocidos que al reconocerme quisieron saludarme, decidido a no dejarme arrastrar por el tumulto que se apresuraba a subir, creo haber escuchado decir que a las 6: 45 expondrían dos nuevas obras en el gran salón del segundo piso.

Camine muy rápido para alcanzar la puerta, Byakuya me estaba siguiendo desde que lo evadí en las escaleras, pero el destino quizo que fijara la vista en el cristal de la puerta cuando iba a tirar de ella, allí estaba Kagura, caminando junto al fiscal Inu no Taishō sin que ninguno de los dos lo notase. Entró disimuladamente hacía la sala de inspección de objetos; toda nueva adquisición del museo pasa por allí.

Sin importarme que Byakuya me estuviese llamando a gritos desde atrás, solté la puerta y me encamine hacia la sala de inspección, algo me convenció de que mi hermana tramaba algo.

Ella y yo jamás nos llevamos bien, aun cuando quedamos huérfanos seguimos caminando cada uno por nuestro lado. La muerte de mi madre y su esposo no afecto a ninguno de los dos. A diferencia de otros niños, este hecho dio un beneficioso vuelco a nuestra vida y nos puso de mejor humor.

El viejo nunca estuvo convencido de que yo fuese su hijo, por lo que siempre me sentí tranquilo de no necesitar su aprobación si deseaba hacer algo.

Tenía cuatro cuando mi madre entro ofuscada a la cocina para contarme que pronto tendría un hermanito, pero su esposo no tenía intensión reconocerlo como suyo. Kagura nació en Abril y él la reconoció, se comportó con la misma falsa benevolencia de siempre. Creí que podría llevarme bien con Kagura, su continua desobediencia hacía las ordenes más simples me hizo temer que jamás la comprendería y mucho menos la querría, mis cálculos en algo fueron correctos. Años después, durante un accidente de avión, quedamos huérfanos y la única fortuna familiar abarcaba la casa en que vivimos durante toda nuestra infancia.

Desde hace tiempo sabía que quería irse de allí y fue justo eso por lo que iba a ver a Bankotsu.

Le pago una fuerte suma de dinero por unos documentos falsos, escuche que me mencionaron en varias ocasiones, sin precisar exactamente para que tema, lo único que escuche con claridad fueron las malintencionada palabras de Bankotsu. Trataba de manipular a mi hermana a cambio de los papeles, me importo muy poco como Kagura consiguió la primera parte del dinero, y porque no había podido hacerlo después para terminar de pagar la deuda, solo me molesto que intentara pasarse con ella, le estaba pidiendo pagar la deuda con sexo. Yo no lo iba a permitir.

* * *

—Espere… ¿Qué dijo? —A Naraku no le hizo gracia que interrumpieran su relato, ya hasta el mismo se estaba impresionando.

—Dije que yo no lo iba a permitir.

—Bueno, pues si mal no recuerdo y si leí con claridad el informe policial y psicológico que han venido siguiendo ustedes dos desde la muerte de sus padres, su relación mutua difiere mucho de la comprensión y el respeto que se tendrían dos hermanos.

—Precisamente —le interrumpió Naraku, balanceando un poco su torso hacía adelante, tratando de estar lo más cerca posible al fiscal—, no cree que mi hermana es demasiado sexy para que la aprecie solo por ser de mi sangre.

Si había alguien en las sala con ganas de suicidarse era Kagura, el idiota de su hermano estaba tergiversando demasiado los hechos. Para su mala suerte solo habían otros dos testigos presenciales que podían refutar lo que él decía, uno era la víctima y el otro era ella, pero su palabra contra la de Naraku no tenía validez, menos si tenía en cuenta todos los medicamentos que llevaba encima. Aunque no comprendía a donde quería llegar con todo eso, no tenía nada que ver con el juicio y mucho menos con la realidad.

Una mirada de reconocimiento a los espectadores le hizo recordar la verdad, solo estaba buscando protagonismos en las noticias.

—Señorita —la llamo la jueza, interrumpiendo las maldiciones que estaba lanzando a Naraku—, podría responder la pregunta del fiscal.

— ¿Cuál era?

—Señorita, podría ponerle atención al juicio, pareciera que no le importa que pase aquí —el fiscal estaba en lo cierto, pero Kagura no tenía humor para pelear—. Lo que hace un momento le pregunte es: ¿Que si en realidad usted mantiene una relación incestuosa con su hermano?

¿Se había distraído tanto para no escuchar las cosas que su hermano inventaba?

— ¿Qué diablos les has dicho? —Exclamo, dirigiéndose a su hermano, sin importarle los alegatos que el fiscal y su defensor se profesaban por no hablarles directamente a ellos—. Acaso has perdido la cabeza, eso no va a ayudar en nada a este juicio. Por una vez en tu vida, compórtate.

—Solo trato de explicarles esta locura a los jueces, hermanita —le contesto Naraku, completamente calmado y sin ningún signo de preocupación—. Puedes decir que sí, y ya.

La confianza que brotaba de Naraku era demasiado inusual para pasar desapercibida. Cualquiera lo podría tachar de inocente, causaba una inmediata respuesta compasiva y comprensora, se sumaba el hecho de ser guapo y no pasar desapercibido entre las féminas del jurado y la audiencia. Que más se podía esperar del diablo.

_El diablo es tentador. _Había leído alguna vez Kagura en _La Biblia_, libro que una de sus compañeras de curso cargaba consigo en todo momento, era católica-romana, su madre era japonesa y su padre Americano, pero era él quien se encargaba de su educación. El libro hablaba extendidamente de Lucifer y sus males contra la sociedad, seguido de sus sequito de demonios, a Kagura jamás encontró otra descripción fantástica que se acomodase mejor al comportamiento de su hermano. El libro era burdo y aburrido, más teniendo a Naraku como antagonista, pero daba una excelente cátedra de como deshacerse del demonio.

—Creo señor fiscal —Hablo por primera vez el defensor— que usted está interrogando primero al mayor de mis clientes. Así que las preguntas deberían ir dirigidas solo a él, por ahora.

—Es verdad —lo secundo la jueza—, haga el favor de dirigirse por ahora solo al señor Naraku.

Inu no Taishō pareció no preocuparse. Kagura lo noto por la forma paciente en le explicaba a Naraku que tenían todas las pruebas contra ellos; la descarga completa de un cartucho de balas en el cuerpo, la orina de Naraku sobre este y la tela de lino a la que se le incrustaron varios cabellos de Kagura.

La primera teoría del fiscal, basada en esas pruebas, hablaba de un asesinato sádico y por motivos de venganza, que él relaciono con la manera abrupta en que había terminado la amistad de Naraku y Bankotsu por motivos desconocidos. Sospechaba que la ayuda de Kagura en el asesinato era puramente involuntaria, ya tenía antecedentes de ese tipo de conducta sumisa para con su hermano. Empezaba a tomar muy enserio los registros psicológicos y familiares que había pedido a la oficina de infantes y al orfanato donde ambos estuvieron recluidos después de la muerte de sus padres.

* * *

**Hola :3**

**Creo que no estaría mal que les diera una pequeña reseña a este relato, se trata específicamente de un crimen —como ya vieron—, y la trama principal se basara en descubrir como fue que sucedió todo, quien fue el autor material y cual el intelectual. Además de las contradicciones que se encontraran entre las pruebas y las declaraciones. **

**Deben tenerme paciencia para publicar, ****escribí esto hace tiempo y el original tiene muy mala calidad. Pero ya estoy terminando de arreglar detalles.**

**Un saludo. Nos leemos :3**

**P.D: Recuerden el review xD **


	2. Unsettled

_InuYasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

Kagura escucho a la perfección la multitud de comentarios que hacían los periodistas, aunque no lo quisiera estaba en el juicio y su vida parecía expirar o al menos caer en un abismo. Y para colmo, Naraku convencía a todos de que ella lo amaba; la idea le revolcó el estómago. Si no hubiera sido tan curiosa podría estar sentada en su casa mirando todo desde la comodidad de su cama, comiendo palomitas. Por un momento pudo escuchar el cuello roto de nuevo, el disparo y la carcajada de Naraku ¿Por qué las cosas habían tenido que ser así?

Ella solo quería saber que tramaba su hermano, aunque podía darse por bien servida al saber que le había quitado Naraku el privilegio de accionar el mecanismo que destruiría una vida, al menos podía disfrutar en recordar esa hazaña por el reto de sus días. No importaba que él le estuviese mintiendo a todos, ambos sabían que él solo se había quedado viendo como ella le robaba el triunfo.

—Entonces, resumiendo lo que usted declaró —Dijo el fiscal, caminando pesarosamente delante de todo el público—. Solo entró, él saco un arma, forcejaron y usted no recuerda lo demás.

—No.

¿Qué diablos pasa por la cabeza de este joven?, se repitió por lo bajo el fiscal, mirando a los ojos de Naraku, buscando en algún rincón una muestra de arrepentimiento, piedad, miedo, ansiedad, ¡Lo que fuera!, pero él no demostraba nada, tan vació, frió e indolente como una figura de porcelana. Tal vez si había algo detrás de todo eso, placer, disfrutaba de todo el escándalo que protagonizaba.

—Está usted diciendo que ¿no sabe cómo le doblaron el cuello a la víctima, mientras le disparaban al corazón, y después le descargaron todo el cartucho?, además de que tampoco se acuerda como su orina llego al cadáver.

—No, no sé.

Kagura no lo aguanto más, soltó una carcajada involuntaria. No se había reído en días y la forma en que Naraku estaba jugando con todos se le hacía muy graciosa, casi demencial. Su hermano los embaucaba, les hacía cambiar de parecer, simplificaba sus acciones para confundirlos y nadie notaba nada. Hasta empezaba a sentirse orgullosa de su hipócrita forma de comportarse, también un poco culpable por no haberlo dejado hacer nada.

Por otro lado, estaba convencida de que todo eso era inservible, irían a la cárcel de una forma u otra, no iban a escapar solamente pensándolo, el fiscal tenía las pruebas suficientes para hundirlos a ambos. Su última esperanza era ver un meteorito estrellarse sobre la tierra.

— ¿Hay algo más que desee preguntarle al testigo?, señor fiscal —Cuestiono Naomi, mirando con dulzura el rostro abatido de la jovencita frente a ella.

—No, señoría —Aclaro Inu no Taishō, reparando en la mirada de la jueza—. Pero me gustaría llamar al estrado a la señorita Kagura Itami.

—A lugar —Alego por primera vez el defensor, un viejo y pequeño hombre, de cualidades cuestionables, pero con un amplio conocimiento de las leyes—. Mi clienta, la señorita Kagura, aún se encuentra bajo los efectos de varios sedantes, su declaración podría ser sugestionada por estos.

—El señor Tōtōsai tiene toda la razón —Declaro la jueza, dando pie a una nueva disputa verbal entre las partes.

El calor iba en aumento y, aunque la sala era amplia, el alambrado en cruz que recubría las ventanas atascaba el aire de manera sofocante, respirar quemaba las fosas nasales. El juicio no llegaba a ningún lado, se atascaba en la prueba fehaciente de que ninguna de las partes podía avanzar por sobre la otra, aunque Kagura sintiera irreversible el destino al que se sujetaba.

Naraku, por su parte, aun no tomaba enserio la demencial película que protagonizaba, tenía todo planeado, cada frase y contestación; cada movimiento estaba milimétricamente controlado. Dentro de la pequeña celda, en la que se había cortado el pelo, tuvo el tiempo suficiente para preparar la defensa y su argumento con cuidado, igual que lo había hecho con el asesinato. Quería tener muy en cuenta la frase de: _no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy._ Esta vez no podían haber errores ni improvistos, y mucho menos casualidades como Kagura, ya había estudiado cada posibilidad al límite del detalle, nada se le escaparía. No podía fallar una vez más, saldría de allí victorioso.

Las cavilaciones se detuvieron ahí, toda la sala desvío la mirada ante un único sonido. Tacones deslizándose con ímpetu sobre la cerámica del piso, dos altos y delgados tacones de aguja, pertenecientes a una atractiva mujer. Yura Sakazagami entró con decisión, marcando el ritmo de sus pasos con el bamboleo de su trasero, muchos lápices cayeron al piso mientras caminaba, cosa que no la importuno en lo más mínimo, solo estaba allí para hacer una examen y rendir una declaración, no tenía ningún otro objetivo en esa reunión. Ya se había acostumbrado a atraer la atención de los hombres de esa manera, no la sorprendían en lo más mínimo.

—Señorita Yura —Saludo el fiscal, algo mejor de semblante—, es un alivio que haya llegado. No sabe lo mucho que he esperado tenerla aquí.

Ella respondió al saludo con una ligera inclinación, dándole una ligera observación al entorno.

Kagura aspiro fuertemente a verla entrar, no quería saltar y matar a alguien más. Las mujeres como ella le fastidiaban, siempre exhibiendo sus cuerpos más de la cuenta y desmigajando cariño entre miles de pretendientes con una desdeñes imperceptible. Era como sí no pudiesen vivir libres de la adulación continúa de los hombres, daban asco. A ojos de Kagura, la nueva invitada era una víbora de la peor calaña.

— ¡Que atrocidad! —Exclamo la mujer, ni bien había puesto los ojos en Naraku— Debe haberte costado bastante hacerlo —Le dijo cariñosamente, acariciando los mechones desiguales que enmarcaban su rostro—. Yo también lo considero un crimen. ¡Imagínate! Tu bien más preciado fue arrancado por la única persona que lo protegía ¡Tú!

Los reporteros anotaron todo con sumo cuidado, con unos retoques, un cambio de formato y un argumento más romántico podían vendérselo a cualquier productor de telenovelas en México.

Esta atención no fue desapercibida por Naraku, quien dio el visto bueno a la fémina que se apresuraba a cuestionar su idea de cortarse el cabello. Parecía más alterada por eso que por el caso y el muchacho la tacho de psicóloga por descarte. Tenía por cualidad sobresaliente la visión de rayos X con la que deducía las cosas, todas las cosas.

_Nada mejor que un loco para curar a otro. _Se dijo Naraku con sarcasmo.

— ¿Me podría decir quien es ella? —Pregunto la jueza amablemente, después de dar varios golpes y calmar a los hombres de la prensa que lanzaban chiflidos a la nueva invitada.

—Ella es la Psicóloga que lleva el caso de los acusados en el orfanato donde vivieron varios años, después de la muerte de sus padres —Explico Inu no Taishō, haciéndola pasar al banquillo para interrogarla.

La caminata del estrado a su silla fue en cámara lenta, Naraku analizo la posición de cada persona en la habitación, sentía sobre él la vista de alguien en especial, pero no pudo detectar de quien. Había tantas cámaras al frente que apenas se lograban divisar a los hermanos de la víctima, todos sentados en orden en la primera banca, justo detrás del fiscal. En ese momento dejaban de parecer temibles, eran como borregos a merced del lobo, habían perdido a su líder. Pobrecillos, pensó con sarcasmo, dejando resbalar una sonrisa en su boca.

Al sentarse noto a Kagura molesta, sus ojos casi echaban llamas y mantenía el labio inferior apretado con sus dientes, hacía ese gesto cada vez que deseaba abstenerse de golpear o insultar a alguien, seguro sabía que no era el mejor momento. Su hermano mayor detallo su mirada y busco la causa de la ofuscación, Yura, la psicóloga que se apresuraba a exponer sus títulos a la audiencia.

—Quita esa cara hermanita —Dijo con socarronería al oído de su hermana, provocándole que temblara. No lo esperaba, estaba demasiado distraída.

—No hagas eso —Le recrimino por lo bajo, manteniendo su mirada en la psicóloga—, eres molesto.

La sensación de tener el aliento de Naraku en su nuca se mantuvo unos momentos más. Era raro. Igual que no quería sentirlo, también deseaba que no se fuera, era adictivo, de una forma extraña. Bajo su mirada, a las esposas, y dejó escapar un largo suspiro, no quería más esas cosas.

Razonando de verdad, las pastillas la llevaban fácilmente de un extremo a otro, ahora empezaba a deprimirla. Sentía ganas de llorar y no encontraba el porqué, era posible que los calmantes la pusieran bipolar, o algo así. De todas maneras no tenía intención en averiguarlo, solo quería terminar con el juicio de una vez por todas y aceptar su destino, ya se había resignado, sabía muy bien que no tenía salvación.

—Vamos quita esa cara, mira que si sigues así te arrugaras.

—Ya deja de joder Naraku —Le recrimino pesarosa, un dolor violento cruzo su cabeza en ese instante.

—Creo que sería posible que ambos matarán a alguien —Dijo Yura, chocando su vista con ambos jóvenes—. Su sentido de la moral es casi nulo, sobre todo en Naraku. Estas son varias de las secuelas producidas por una vida familiar inestable, hace mucho que ellos no conocen los limites, aunque, de allí a matar a alguien, es una afirmación algo dudosa, quizá solo buscan protagonismo, encontraron un cuerpo, pusieron su ADN allí, eso explicaría la orina, y ahora solo quieren protagonizar las noticias.

En acto reflejo el mayor de los hermanos tapo su boca con ambas manos, que ilusas podían llegar a ser las personas cuando creían saberlo todo. Podía atestiguar que nunca en su vida había tenido tantas ganas de reír como en ese momento, cuando la verdad se asomaba a los ojos del mundo sin que este lo notase, era solo una mancha que ensombrecía la verdadera realidad. Unos verdaderos tontos.

—No es una crítica apresurada señorita Yura —Intento corregir el rumbo Inu no Taishō, sin poder sacar de su mente esa primera impresión que había tenido de los muchachos—. Usted misma, anteriormente, en sus informes, dijo que el Señor Naraku Itami tenía tendencias psicópatas.

—Y lo reafirmo, pero él es algo voluble y sus patrones de comportamiento no son siempre los mismos, por lo que es difícil. Así que simplemente puedo decirle que, en la situación y momento correcto, él pudo cometer ese crimen. De su hermana no puedo decir mucho, pero creo que bajo presión lo haría. Tiende a ser manipulable.

El fiscal despidió a la señorita unos minutos después.

Naraku y Kagura se miraron, quizá había algo de verdad allí, pero no toda. Porque, quién diría que no era eso más que un simple y desdichado malentendido del que, inicialmente, solo Naraku sabía.

Todo parecía un macabro juego de poderes. De una manera extraña ambos se burlaban del poder y las personas que lo representaban, no se necesitan muchas cosas para conmocionar al mundo, solo un pequeño detalle inusual que despierte la curiosidad innata del ser humano, más allá de eso el subconsciente y la imaginación se encargaran de rellenar los espacios con cosas sacadas de algún otro lado.

La verdad se estaba volviendo tan manipulable que al final solo podrían constatar que era así gracias a sus recuerdos.

—Quiero irme —Dijo Kagura con pesadez, sacudiendo su cabeza imperceptiblemente—, quiero ir a la cárcel y no quiero volverte a ver.

— ¿Por qué tan pesimista hermanita? —le pregunto Naraku amigablemente, dirigiendo su mirada al otro extremo de la sala, donde por fin había encontrado el objeto que lo tenía tan preocupado.

—Esto ha sido, todo, culpa tuya, no hay vuelta atrás y lo sabes. Pronto dictarán sentencia, tu, iras a tu lugar, y yo, al mío. Nunca jamás tendré que ver tu cara de idiota.

—Estas precipitándote, aun podemos volver a casa, juntos y felices.

La suposición se le hizo más risible que la forma descarada en que había tratado a fiscal, pero esta vez no se rió, ya no quería hacerlo más, empezaba a cansarse de ese lugar.

De entré la audiencia alguien se levando, con delicadeza salió de la sala, había visto suficiente, también empezaba a cansarse. Era Kikyō, la misma que fue espiada por Naraku antes del asesinato. Su profesión, restauradora, y su único delito, y motivo de esta rápida vista al juzgado, era el de conocer al asesino y a la víctima. Mejor dicho, conocía tanto a Naraku que estaba allí solo para constatar lo que ya sabía.

Él la siguió con la mirada. La mayor obsesión de su vida le daba la espalda con tranquilidad y confianza. Algunas personas tenían como obsesión la pintura, el arte, lo deportes, dándoles el sencillo adjetivo de "hobbie", él prefería algo más complejo, más emocionante y peligroso, él prefería acosar mujeres.

—Espero muchachos que tengan una idea —Dijo Tōtōsai, sentándose junto a ellos—, la jueza nos está dando un ultimátum.

Naraku tomo uno de los vasos y bebió toda el agua, le hacía falta, deseaba descansar. Ya estaba lo suficientemente loco, no necesitaba más presión para argumentarlo.

—Pidamos un aplazamiento —comento enseguida, su propia fatiga le estaba dando ideas. Muy buenas ideas—. Creo que puedo planear algo para cuando regresemos.

Kagura lanzo un gruñido —otra vez su bipolaridad a flote— sabía bien que tendrían más y más problemas, consideraba las ideas de su hermano como bolas de nieve que crecían y crecían. En poco tiempo habría una mentira más, algo más grande, seguro. La prensa querría una entrevista, Naraku se las daría; alguien insinuaría que era una conspiración para ocultar algo turbio, Naraku diría que es verdad. No esperaba que fuese diferente, solo quería dar por terminado todo.

— ¿Qué dice usted señorita? —le pregunto el defensor, pidiéndole con la mirada qué pensará bien la cuestión. Ella desecho la idea rotundamente, ya sabía que debía hacer, ir a la cárcel, pero incluso esa idea ya no le era tan tentadora, quizá aún podía escapar.

El efecto de las pastillas empezaba a desvanecerse.

—Creo que… — ¿Qué creía en realidad? Miro al abogado, estaba inseguro, pero le pedía que continuaran. Miro a Naraku, desprendía la mayor seguridad del mundo y solo quería que ella asintiera, nada más—. Creo que deberíamos pedir un tiempo, igual no importa si termino en la cárcel.

* * *

**Hola :3**

**Aquí les traje la segunda entrega de este fic —que tiene tanto sentido como la existencia—. **

**Creo en cuanto a esclarecer los hechos no avance mucho desde el capi anterior (XD), pero sembré mas intriga —eso creo (?)—. Así que en realidad no se que sensación les deje a ustedes. **

**Les aclaro que no se cuanto me tarde para subir el próximo capitulo, ya se que escribir (en realidad ya lo comencé , pero he tenido problemas con mi computadora, entonces no se que podría pasar :P**

**Muchas gracias por leer, les envió un beso.**

**Sayonara. **


	3. Truth

_InuYasha & cia. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la sensei Rumiko._

* * *

Kikyō estuvo esperando con impaciencia a que todos salieran de la sala. Era seguro que nadie, a parte de Naraku, la había notado en la sala y menos en ese momento, cuando todas las cámaras y las personas se aglomeraban a la salida de la sala para admirar a los pequeños malhechores.

Los artistas tienden a ser herméticos, bastante herméticos. Kikyō no era más que artista por hobbie. Su verdadera pasión se hallaba en la medicina, ayudando personas y calmando sus dolores. Ahora se sentía presa de una mala broma, al enterarse de que Bankotsu había muerto por ella en una extraña y confabularía coincidencia.

Ella quería la verdad que ya sabía, solo para asimilarla de verdad, aún era casi una mentira para su subconsciente.

«El destino no se resiste a dejarme ir» pronunció en voz baja y con un tinte de decepción. Era la tercera vez que no le sucedía nada a puertas de la muerte. La primera vez había sido cuando apenas tenía cinco años y su casa prendió fuego durante la noche debido a una mala instalación eléctrica; todas las habitaciones habían ardido a excepción de la suya, donde durmió hasta las seis de la mañana cuando los bomberos entraron a buscarla. La segunda vez llevaba unas horas de viaje en el auto de sus padres cuando perdió el control de los frenos y fue a dar a un precipicio de casi cien metros, solo se rompió una pierna. Ahora cambiaba una cita y esa persona era quien terminaba muerta.

— ¿Kikyō? —El tono en la voz de Kagura hizo eco en sus oídos. Se notaba por mucho el efecto de los sedantes.

— ¿Dónde está Naraku? —Pregunto rápidamente. Mirando por sobre los hombros de Kagura para encontrarlo. No le gustaba hablar con ella cuando sabía bien que no hacía nada por sí misma y vivía de quejarse de su destino.

—Ha pedido que lo lleven a hablar con una psicóloga que presento declaración en la audiencia —Ella sabía que no era necesario decir tanto, pero quería hacerlo. Podía ser la última vez que hablase con una mujer normal antes de que la enviaran a la cárcel.

—Eso no le gustará a Yura, o quizá sí. A ella le gustan mucho los hombres raros.

El momento en que lo había dicho se le escapó por completo. Creyó simplemente haber formulado un pensamiento, no comentárselo a la hermana de Naraku. Pudo percibir la confusión de esta y la lenta forma en que encajo los eslabones, o eso pensó.

— ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

—Estuve allí adentro, además la conozco —Respondió con simplicidad.

Después de un rato de silencio, Kagura tomo asiento a su lado. En una de las largas bancas de madera que se recostaban contra la pared y hacían el oficio de sala de espera para la multitud de personas que tenían cita ese día en el juzgado.

Los camarógrafos y reporteros fueron obligados a salir del edificio hasta que se reanudará la sesión. No querían escuchar declaraciones extraoficiales de los acusados por ningún medio. Al menos ella no estaba de humor para eso, prefería quedarse quieta allí mientras los sedantes terminaban de hacer su efecto. Ahora ni la compañía de la obsesión de su hermano le molestaba.

—No lo ha matado él ¿verdad? —La pregunta salió con rudeza, como si la llevara preparando largo rato y aun así no se acostumbrará a la idea.

—Naraku planea tanto que olvida los detalles —Kagura se permitió una risilla después de eso. A medida que recuperaba más el control sobre sí misma, le agradaba mucho más el triunfo robado a su hermano.

Para Kikyō representaba algo muy distinto, significaba que en parte si se había equivocado.

Por "detalles" seguro se refería a que ella no estaba enterada. Repaso la idea un par de veces, las cosas estaban cada vez más turbias. Kagura, por su parte, se dejó caer sobre las duras tablas del asiento.

* * *

—Eres bastante astuto Naraku —Le dijo Yura, arrastrando una silla para que este se sentará.

—Tengo que serlo, sino quien mantendría a esta familia a salvo.

La pequeña oficina que le había prestado a la psicóloga media lo mismo que dos celdas juntas. Tenía buena iluminación, pero nada de ventilación, así que el calor hervía con todo allí dentro. Yura solo estaba sentaba sobre el escritorio de madera, dejando ver mucho más de lo debido a través de su pequeña y apretada falda en tubo.

Naraku no se había sentado muy lejos de ella, tan solo a unos pocos pasos, lo suficiente para mantener una buena imagen de negocios, porque era eso lo que iba a tratar con ella. Aunque sospechaba que Yura se estaba tomando el asunto por un lugar al que él no la iba a seguir. Si en realidad deseaba conservar algo para después era su limpio método para salir de allí.

Los brillantes ojos de la psicóloga le recordaron a su hermana. A veces llegaba a sentir pena por ella y la tontería por la que había terminado en ese juicio.

—Creo que tu técnica es buena, no se te hará difícil salir de aquí impune —Yura no necesitaba mentir, tenía claro que quería el chico.

—Sí, es verdad —Corroboro Naraku, jugueteando con un mechón de cabello—, pero, desgraciadamente, necesito de una ayuda extra para eso.

— ¿Y crees que yo podría ser esa ayuda? —El tono y manera de decirlo le dejo muy claro al acusado que solo debía fijar un precio para el trabajo.

—Para ser una psicóloga tienes poco sentido moral.

Ella lo miro con cuidado, cruzando los brazos bajo sus voluptuosos senos, los cuales estaban por hacer estallar los botones de su camisa. Cuando Yura lo había visto primera vez pensó que solo se trataba de un chiquillo ingenioso, ahora no le cabía duda de que cualquier psicópata le tendría miedo. Controlaba no solo los pasos que daba, sino también los de las personas que necesitaba, no dejaba nada al azar.

—La moral no es algo de lo que tu deberías hablar —Añadió Yura un rato después—. Te aseguro que lo único que te ha abstenido de violar a tu hermana es que ella es tan capaz de matar como tú. Por eso la asustas y la controlas, porque ella puede ganarte si se lo propone.

—Lamento no compartir tu punto de vista, Yura —Contesto algo enojado—. Mi hermana no es más que una tonta niñita. Si fuera como tú dices, me costaría bastante manipularla como lo hago.

— ¿Y no es así? —Pregunto divertida—. Dime si no es verdad que, a pesar de todo este tiempo, aun se revela contra ti cada vez que quiere.

—Vine a que me ayudes, no a que juzgues mis intenciones.

Yura se encogió de hombros, bajó del escritorio y le dio una vuelta. Buscó una carpeta entre el maletín de cuero que llevaba a todo lado. Ojeo por un momento todo el contenido y saco varias páginas, unidas por una grapa.

—Este es el expediente que guardan en el orfanato. Habla de todas las casas por las que han pasado y un perfil psicológico de cada uno; está en orden cronológico y con varias aproximaciones de los posibles hechos que puedan llegar a realizar.

A Naraku no se le hizo extraño que el orfanato tomase tantas molestias para con ellos. Los habían adoptado casi siete veces, en algunas ocasiones no lograron aguantar sino un mes con la nueva familia; una vez incluso los separaron, pero eran demasiado conflictivos para esas cosas. Tuvieron que dejarlos allí como residentes permanentes hasta que él cumpliera la mayoría de edad y el estado le otorgará la potestad sobre su hermana.

—Un quiebre psicótico —Murmuro Yura con diversión.

— ¿Qué? —En su vida había escuchado algo como eso.

Escuchándolo así, casi por error, sonaba como una broma.

—Eso es lo que tienes que argumentar cuando subas al estrado. Parece una broma, pero te puede salvar… Tal y como tú quieres ¿o no?

Desconfiar de Yura era pan comido cuando empezaba a hablarte con ese tono casi sexual. Parecía creer que todos los hombres podían seguirla a donde ella quisiera si actuaba de esa forma, era una lástima que Naraku conociese ese juego tan bien que no deseaba darle esperanzas.

— ¿Y cómo salvo a mi hermana? —Sacudió las hojas engrapadas frente a la psicóloga y luego las arrojo a un extremo de la sala.

—Dime la verdad y yo te doy esa respuesta —Dijo Yura, jugueteando con un bolígrafo e introduciéndolo luego en su escote.

— ¿Enserio? Deberías creer lo que dije allí afuera, porque es toda la verdad que saldrá de mi boca. No es que no confié en ti, es que no hay nada que ocultar.

La primera regla de un buen mentiroso es creer el mismo en todo lo que dice y Naraku en ese sentido tenía toda la ventaja del mundo, concebía que cada cosa que decía era tan probable como la realidad misma, no era difícil asimilar que la muerte de Bankotsu podía tener diferentes escenarios sin cambiar el resultado. Estaba seguro de que Yura no representaría un gran problema a la hora de sacarle provecho, lo único que le preocupaba era Kikyō y la probabilidad de que siguiera en el edificio.

La extrañaba un poco, como un niño que añora un regalo prometido. Podía adivinar qué cosas pasaban por la cabeza de esa extraña muchacha que lo comprendía mejor que lo hiciera su madre, era ella quien conocía sus secretos más infames. No sabía de cómo lo descubría siempre, pero podía apostar había en ella más de lo que aparentaba.

—En realidad Yura, pienso que apuestas demasiado alto —Argumento Naraku, meciéndose con suavidad en las patas traseras de la silla—. Si tuviese un secreto ¿Por qué crees que te lo diría a ti?

—Porque el que apuesta alto aquí eres tú —Termino su afirmación con una carcajada, deteniendo el continuo vaivén de la silla de su invitado—. Que yo recuerde, eres tu quien está a punto de recibir el peor castigo del imperio, es a ti a quien acusan de un sangriento asesinato y planeas salir libre cuando todas las pruebas juegan en tu contra. Dime, puedo darte otro dato que argumente el hecho de que deberías confiar en mí.

—No, lo que deberías hacer es guardarte tus recursos de psicóloga. Conozco todas las técnicas, no lograras convencerme —Expreso triunfante con una sonora carcajada—. Las artimañas de una mujer, y una psicóloga, no me afectan hace mucho, desde que descubrí sus métodos y puedo pasarlos por alto sin mucha dificultad.

El resoplido que expulsó la mujer pudo ser escuchado fácilmente por el guardia que custodiaba el otro lado de la puerta, que empezaba a quedarse dormido. La frustración que Yura experimento en ese momento no solo le hizo olvidar el lugar en el que estaba, sino también el papel que desempeñaba.

—Mira niñito —Le dijo cortante, poniendo cada una de sus manos los extremos de la silla y ubico su rostro frente al de Naraku con espacio de pocos centímetros—, estaré agradecida si te interesas un poco en que yo haga mi trabajo. Si hay algo que detesto es que creas saberlo todo, tú no puedes manipularme ¿Me oyes?

—Oigo a una pobre ingenua que no quiere que le paguen.

* * *

El sueño la había vencido, nunca supo en que momento Kikyō abandono la banca ni como el guardia se las había arreglado para despertarla, solo sabía que se dirigía a ver a la psicóloga y a su hermano.

«Que no puedo descansar un momento siquiera» Se quejó en el pensamiento, sacudiendo su cabeza para desperezarla.

El calor no había menguado nada, seguía calcinando de igual forma.

Los pasillos, todos decorados de la misma forma y con el mismo tipo de salas, eran tan monótonos y desiertos que sus bostezos hacían eco en las paredes y despertaban a cuanto guardia custodiaba puertas. Trato de enfocar su atención y cayó en cuenta que no se sentía tan adormilada como en la sala, los sedantes por fin desaparecían.

«Muy bien, Kagura. Por ahora puedes decir que estas en tus cabales… Sí, ahora más que nunca quiero asesinar a Naraku ¡maldito engendro del demonio! Ojala y te decapiten.» Y no era simplemente un deseo inocente, de esos que uno dice sin querer, ella lo anhelaba tanto como la libertad, incluso había soñado con ello. Pero no era el momento de pensar en que la pena capital era válida en su país si se encontraba culpable a un adulto, era el momento de planear como salir, ya estaba harta de los grilletes y las restricciones.

Con los sedantes encima, había pensado que la manera en que se estaba comportando su hermano no era más que la manera de ir a la cárcel y hacerse con una reputación temible para después salir, pero cuando se pensaba con tranquilidad, y conociendo bien a Naraku, se podía deducir con facilidad que solo arreglaba la alfombra por la que saldría victorioso.

—Iluso —El guardia le echo una rápida mirada hacia atrás al escucharla hablar y se encontró con dos grandes orbes rojizos que ardían como carbón caliente.

El sonido del pomo de la puerta al girar le hizo dar la vuelta, Kagura entro con el semblante sombrío y una sonrisa bailando en la boca, pero conteniéndola innecesariamente.

—Te vez mejor hermanita —Saludo Naraku, cerrando la carpeta y haciendo un gesto con su mano para que el guardia se marchará.

—Que puedo decir, me deshice de las drogas —Corrió a sentarse en la silla vacía a mitad del cuarto, situándose justo frente a él—. Este calor me mata, deberíamos demandar al gobernó por el calentamiento global… ¿Y tu amiga la loca?

Kagura tiró del cierre de su uniforme y lo dejo caer hasta las caderas, quedando solo en un top negro. En ese momento no tenía por qué ser recatada frente a su hermano, sabía muy bien que la espiaba de igual que ha Kikyō y que conocía su cuerpo tan bien como ella misma. No tenía por qué soportar ese calor cuando a él no le iba a importar si tenía o no algo puesto.

— ¿Y eso? —Naraku analizo la tentadora posición de su hermana. Se debatió internamente lo planes de esta, tenía claro que era una mujer muy impulsiva y seguramente solo lo hacía para liberarse del calor, pero no dejaba de ser sospechosa la manera en que se despojaba de todo sin avisar.

—Sé muy bien que me has visto desnuda, ahora no me vengas con que debo vestirme.

—Bien, no es un problema para mí —Era más que eso, aunque no fuera a decirlo—. Tengo un plan que nos sacará de aquí… Bueno, si tú quieres salir, porque te vi muy contenta con la idea de una prisión y todo.

—El sarcasmo no es necesario —Dijo hastiada, abanicándose con una hoja de papel que había encontrado en el suelo—. Aunque no sé porque ahora si me incluyes en tus planes cuando antes ni me avisabas que esperabas asesinar a alguien en casa.

Ese comentario desagrado mucho a Naraku, era una verdadera prueba de que los sedantes ya no estaban y su hermana era menos manipulable. Arruinaba por mucho los planes que tenía.

—Es verdad que los sedantes se han ido —Su gran mente le daba una nueva idea—. Esto no ayudara a ambos, sobre todo cuando debas dar tu declaración.

La mirada que Kagura le lanzó en ese momento fue un poco detestable, insinuaba que no se encontraba aun convencida de ayudarlo. Si algo le ponía mal el día era tener que invertir más tiempo del necesario en algo y hacer cambiar de opinión a su hermana era empresa ardua y difícil.

—Si lo que quieres es que diga que me he revolcado contigo, primero has de besarme los pies y limpiar mi cuarto con la lengua para que lo haga.

—En ese caso tendré que hacerlo para que sea verdad y no tengas que mentir, sería lindo follarme a mi hermanita —Mientras hablaba, su dedo índice se estiro hasta la curvatura de uno de sus senos y se deslizo por sobre la tela hasta un pezón—. No crees que sería divertido.

—¡Maniaco insoportable! —Con una de sus manos se separó de su hermano y con la otra volvió a subirse el uniforme—. ¡No puedo creer que en realidad puedas fantasear conmigo de esa forma!

—Vamos Kagura, no te enojes —Pidió razonablemente, sin inmutarse, como si en realidad nada hubiese sucedido—. Dime que no te sientes segura y ya, yo te esperaría todo lo que hiciese falta.

La mordaz mirada de Kagura hizo en él mucho más de lo que un golpe pudiera hacerlo, lo asombro. Sus ojos estaban tan rojos y brillantes que podían competir con el fuego del infierno, igual de mortíferos y tentadores.

—Está bien, dejare de presionarte, solo debes leer lo que dice aquí —Le entrego un papel rasgado lleno de escritura delgada y uniforme, letra de una chica, y parecía escrita apuradamente.

Kagura examino el contenido un par de minutos, cambiando varias veces de posición en la silla, seguía poco convencida de los métodos de su hermano. Lo que tenía ante ella sonaba como una locura, que irónicamente era lo mismo que Naraku planeaba adjudicarse, pero era también lo único medianamente posible que los sacaría de ese lugar.

— ¡Qué gran idea! —Concluyo algo divertida—. Se nota que fue idea de la psicóloga y no tuya.

* * *

_¡Hello! _

_Tiempo sin saber de mí... ¿cierto? _

_Bueno, el final se acerca, o algo así. La verdad será revelada más adelante no se coman las uñas aun, pero pueden hacerlo si les sabe bien. Perdón por no responder reviews, pero sigo teniendo serios problemas con mi computadora y mi conexión de Internet, igual aprecio mucho que se tomen el tiempo de leer lo que escribo._

_Gracias a todos y si tienen sugerencias, tomatazos u otro, dejen review, los leo, y probablemente esta vez si los conteste. _

_Sin nada más:_

_Erly Misaki, cambio y fuera. _


	4. Lie?

_InuYasha y cia. no me pertenecen son propiedad Rumiko Takahashi. _

* * *

La afilada mirada de Kagura no pasó desapercibida entre el público cuando se reanudo la audiencia, sus ojos eran dos carbones echando chispas, nada ni nadie se escapaba de ella.

Naraku pudo observar la indiscreta curiosidad del público por la nueva conducta de su hermana y se sintió satisfecho. Cuando salían de la oficina no habían cruzado palabra, salvo para contestarle a un guardia que Yura no estaba allí, era raro verla tan satisfecha de sí misma y emanando tanto poder. «Será mejor que alimente ese ego un poco más —Pensó Naraku entusiasmado, igualándola en su acelerado paso—. No será tan malo llevármela conmigo después de salir».

—Preside la jueza Higurashi Naomi —Anunció por lo alto un guardia, acallando el jolgorio producido por los reporteros y los pocos amigos de la víctima.

La jueza llego a sentarse en su lugar, con una expresión tan solemne como cansada, deseaba que el juicio acabara más de lo que Kagura pudiera hacerlo. Naraku desvió la mirada y busco a Kikyō entre el público, con la vaga esperanza de que siguiese allí para ver su estrellato. Ella era quien le recordaba cada día que las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor no podían ser controladas tanto como él quisiera, ese juicio iba a ser la prueba de que se equivocaba.

—La defensa, su testigo por favor —Tōtōsai se levantó de su lugar y llamó a Kagura al estrado.

—Sé muy bien que no participe en el interrogatorio de su hermano, por petición de este, pero es lo más prudente que yo inicie con el suyo —La palabras del abogado fueron fluidas y algo graciosas por la forma en que dirigía a Kagura—. ¿Los sedantes han pasado ya?

—Sí, los efectos se han ido —Un guardia se acercó e hizo la misma pregunta de rutina que le habían hecho a su hermano.

Kagura evadió toda pregunta que le hacían respecto a su relación con Naraku, mostrando una compostura y seriedad tan parecida a la de su hermano que nadie en la sala podía afirmar que no llevaban la misma sangre. Derramo tanto autodominio y superioridad que los pocos que antes habrían creído que era inocente ahora creían a su familia una horda de monstruos.

Era ella, la de verdad, la que podía decirle al mundo que se cagaba en su opinión, aunque no fuese libre, su juicio si lo era.

— ¿Entonces usted niega tener cualquier tipo de relación, diferente a la fraternal, con el señor Naraku? —Pregunto su abogado, algo turbado por la forma en que comportaba la muchacha.

—No lo niego ni lo corroboro —Respondió decidida, exhibiendo una media sonrisa divertida—, es algo que no es de incumbencia para ustedes.

—Le ordeno que nos responda negativa o afirmativamente —dijo, con más brusquedad de la que deseaba, Naomi Higurashi.

—Eso no va a ayudar en nada al juicio —Argumento algo enojada—. Si dijese que es verdad dirían que me deje guiar por el deseo sexual hacía mi hermano para ayudarlo en algún juego fetichista y macabro, o, si digo que no, se tratara de una treta planeada por dos desquiciados hermanos con quien sabe que idiotas fines. En todo caso saldré mal.

La respuesta contundente y directa dejo claro a todos la nueva posición de la acusada, sin sedantes que nublaran su juicio era toda una fiera a la que amansar. Pronto la sala volvió a llenarse de murmullos, las opiniones estaban totalmente divididas, el acuerdo puesto entre los periodistas al inicio de la audiencia se había disuelto, cada cadena de periodistas tenía su propia versión que transmitían al público sin ninguna restricción. Naraku sonrió ante el caos, las cosas salían como esperaba y no como debían ser, las personas se dejaban llevar tan rápido por la corriente igual que cualquier pez, pero trataban ahora con un salmón y la corriente no podía con él.

Naomi Higurashi volvió a pedir silencio. La sala quedo en completa calma una vez más, precediendo una tempestad incontrolable. El abogado le pidió a Kagura dar su versión de los hechos.

—Lo haré, solo espero no causar daño a nadie con lo que diré.

* * *

Se suponía que yo asistiría a clase de ballet esa tarde, pero las cintas de mis zapatillas se habían estropeado en la función del sábado, no me quedaba más remedio que pedirle dinero a Naraku y utilizar la compra de mis zapatos como excusa para ver a Bankotsu. Tenía intención de alejarme lo más posible de mi hermano y no permitiría que una tonta suma de dinero me separara de mi más anhelado sueño. Quedamos de vernos en el museo a las seis en punto, hora en la cual la "victima" iba a donar algunos cuadros.

Estuve allí desde las cinco en punto, debatiendo internamente mis opciones. Al final, termine decidiéndome por aquello que llevaba largamente planeado, no podía precisar que desataría una locura. Estuve divagando largamente sobre cosas sin sentido mientras él llegaba, no me podía mantener quieta en un solo punto sabiendo de antemano las cosas que me hacían falta y las que podría conseguir. Nada podía calmar mi ansiedad.

Al encontrármelo a la entrada del museo pude respirar aliviada. Lo acompañe hasta una pequeña sala de inspección en el primer piso, cuidado de caminar a cierta distancia para no levantar sospechas, no esperaba que Naraku fuese esa tarde precisamente a ver a Kikyō.

Al principio quise hacerle ver que podía confiar en mí por encima de los problemas que había tenido con mi hermano, necesitaba decirle que no tenía completo el dinero que él exigía. Igual desconocía también mis verdaderas intenciones para con esos documentos, tenía entendido que me vería con alguien a quien Naraku detestaba, no que huiría de casa.

Las cosas fueron de claro a oscuro con mi confesión respecto a mis intenciones y las esperanzas que tenía en aquel viaje, que de seguro me mantendría lejos de todas las cosas que odiaba. En ese momento me aseguraba que nada saldría mal por ningún concepto, estaba convencida de que ya había estudiado cada punto minuciosamente, no habría sorpresas ni contratiempos —Kagura carraspeo un poco, interrumpiendo el discurso, para enfatizarle a su hermano las tonterías que él pasaba por alto—.

—Después de que me dices todo eso —Dijo Bankotsu—, las cosas cambian. Quizá si haya algo que puedas hacer para que te de lo que necesitas.

No se asombrarán si les digo que, el gesto que acompaño a esa declaración fue más que expresivo para comunicarme el tono de intenciones de mi interlocutor.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunte desconfiada, tanteando el pequeño lugar con la mirada, solo había una salida; la puerta por la que entramos.

— ¿Qué crees querida? —Una de sus manos se deslizo por la línea de mi rostro y bajando por mi garganta casi toca uno de mis pechos, salvo que yo le arrebate la mano y lo golpee.

Su mirada, fue mucho más que dura cuando me enfoco de nuevo, pero yo no era una niña tonta a la que podía manipular con tanta facilidad, ya había tenido suficiente con Naraku y sus tonterías. Ya me prepara para responderle ante semejante atrevimiento y grosería, cuando mi hermano empujo la puerta violentamente, entrando como Pedro por su casa. Lejos de sentirme aliviada, una desilusión y rabia inimaginable me invadieron, si pensaba que las cosas estaban mal ya se veía que empeorarían. No quería ni imaginar el tremendo teatro que armaría Naraku después de eso, para reprocharme el intento de evasión.

Quise darme la vuelta, tomar el maletín que Bankotsu había dejado sobre la mesa y salir corriendo rumbo a cualquier lugar. La mano de Naraku y su voz rezongando contra la de su ex amigo me detuvieron. Entablaron una batalla de palabrerías tremenda de la que pude deducir pocas cosas. Como por ejemplo; Naraku había dejado a Bankotsu por una partida de póker que el bastardo gano con un par de trucos no muy limpios, Bankotsu robo a Naraku después de aquello en un negocio que ambos compartían y ahora los dos pensaban que estaban en una trampa planeada por el otro, en la que yo era una ficha clave. No sabía si sentirme alegre de que no me tomarán como la culpable de todo, o desilusionada porque no me diesen el reconocimiento necesario.

No sé con qué rapidez sucedieron las cosas, pero para mí no fue si no cuestión de segundos. Primero Bankotsu desenfundando el arma y luego Naraku empujándolo contra uno de los estantes mientras le arrebataba la pistola. El cuello crujió cuando cayó contra el borde irregular de la mesa a la que fue a dar y un violento disparo le perforo el pecho una vez, luego otra, y otra y otra. Mi hermano parecía loco disparándole sin precisión y a todas partes, termino como un queso suizo.

* * *

— ¿Cómo un qué? —Cuestiono el fiscal.

—Un queso Suizo, acaso jamás ha visto que están llenos de hoyos en todas las direcciones.

— ¿No cree que es una manera muy inhumana de tratar a un difunto?

—Ese difunto —Contesto Kagura con rabia—, se estaba sobre pasando conmigo y encima penaba estafarme. Porque en el maletín no llevaba nada, salvo el arma… tal vez hasta intentara asesinarme.

Los periodistas parecía más que impresionados y cuchicheaban a todo lo ancho de la sala, ese murmullo era un sonido de gloria para Naraku. Todos estaban creyendo la falsa historia que su hermana contaba bajo juramento. Era impresionante la credibilidad que le daban a una adolecente algo desequilibrada. Kagura solo movía los labios y descargaba sus palabras con fuerza y sin motivo a replica, nadie podía negársele.

— ¿Y qué sucedió después? —Inu no Taishō la miraba fijamente, porque quizá a ella si podía leerle los ojos.

—Naraku me pidió que le ayudase a desaparecer el cuerpo —La respuesta salió ahogada y sus ojos no dejaron deducir nada—. Me encontraba entre paralizada y sorprendida, necesitaba de Bankotsu para huir de Naraku, al final las cosas salieron al revés y tuve que sujetarme al destino. No puedo negar que eso me dio cierta alegría, tanto el disparo como la forma en que lo arrastramos entre una lona.

— ¿Puede recordar cómo se pusieron de acuerdo para sacarlo y subirlo al automóvil de su hermano?

—Algo así. Recuerdo que me quede mirando a Naraku cuando hubo terminado de dispararle y luego me devolví hasta la puerta para saber si alguien había escuchado algo, pero afuera todos se comportaban de la misma manera que siempre, entrando y saliendo monótonamente. Volví con él, sin poder controlarme, las piernas me temblaban y el corazón latía a mil por hora, no sé en realidad que sentía.

— ¿Naraku, su hermano, la instigo u obligo a ayudarle con el cuerpo de la víctima?

—No, simplemente me sentí urgida a sacarlo de allí no quería verlo, me sentía algo perversa al hacerlo. ¿Se ha leído los cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe? Hay uno, _El Demonio de la Perversidad_, que describe perfectamente lo que sentía. Yo quería probar que se sentía ocultarle un terrible crimen al mundo.

«Tendimos la lona en el piso, volcamos a Bankotsu sobre ella y lo envolvimos. Mi hermano no hablaba, seguía teniendo la misma mirada maniática y descontrolada que se había apoderado de él cuando tomo el arma.

Todos se estremecieron ante horrorosa descripción que Kagura daba de su experiencia, sentían que una desalmada mujer se vanagloriaba de sus éxitos y metas. La repulsión por ella creció, al mismo tiempo que una rara compasión, pues, a los ojos del mundo, seguía siendo una jovencita de dieciséis años que cometía un tonto error. Y alimentando eso con el traumatico pasado del que ya estaban enterados, la trampa de Naraku daba más que frutos.

La acusada solo daba signo de autosuficiencia, tenía la sensación de ser magnánima, de estar un rango por encima de toda esa prole que no entendía que era la cosa extraña que les plantaban frente a los ojos. Ahora podía decirse que era libre, tan libre como su hermano para decir lo que le diese la gana sin pararse a cuestionar que tan verdadero fuese ello, era ridículamente sorprendente.

Tōtōsai se revolvió inquieto en su lugar. Ya tenía claro que preparaban sus clientes, y aunque no supiera la razón, sospechaba que nada era como lo pintaban. Le dejaban demasiado fácil el trabajo a la jueza, lo cual no resultaba acorde a la naturaleza rebelde de los hermanos Itami, tenía entendido que ninguno de los dos quería ir a la cárcel, pero ahora los deseos de ambos jóvenes eran verdaderamente inciertos. A parte de eso, se sorprendía de la facilidad con que Kagura dominaba al público, saber si era verdad o mentira pasaba a segundo plano cuando alguien hablaba con tanta convicción y sin tapujos. Sabiendo de ante mano las consecuencias de lo que dijera allí.

— ¿Y qué sucedió después? —Las preguntas del fiscal se hacían cada vez con más brusquedad, podía notarse lo influenciado que estaba con el ambiente.

— ¿Después? —Kagura soplo la respuesta como si se desvaneciese en el acto, parecía no saber precisarlo— Después mi hermano busco una salida, después fuimos hacia su camioneta y lo tiramos atrás, cubriéndolo con la capa impermeable de una carpa que había allí. Naraku encendió la camioneta. Pasaron un par de minutos entre nuestra subida al vehículo y el arranque de este, nos quedamos congelados mirando hacía ningún lado, debimos estar demasiado consternado para ejecutar cualquier acción.

— ¿Está segura de lo que dice? —El fiscal se encontraba ligeramente agitado, las preguntas eran presurosas y algo curiosas, se comportaba como un chiquillo al que le cuentan una historia interesante— No puedo creer que después de toda esa vertiginosa adrenalina simplemente se quedaran consternados mirando la nada desde un auto.

—Aunque no lo crea eso sucedió. Cuando llegamos a la casa buscamos una pala y esperamos a que fuera realmente de noche, para nuestra suerte era una noche sin luna y con solo una linterna volvimos a la camioneta y nos acercamos al parque más cercano. Yo cabe un primer turno, no fue fácil teniendo en cuenta que llevaba la misma ropa de la tarde, luego paso Naraku al frente y termino de cavar; el hoyo quedo tan profundo que mi hermano estaba de pie sobre él sin que su cabeza sobresaliera por el borde. Había tanta tierra a mi alrededor que por primera vez me cuestione lo que hacíamos.

«Bajar el cuerpo fue un poco difícil, estaba frio y rígido, aunque aún no empezaba a hincharse ni nada, solo era una cadáver con unas cuantas horas. La manta estaba cubierta de la sangre reseca que había manado de él cuando lo envolvimos en la lona, lo empujamos al hueco sin ella. La tarea de cubrirlo fue un poco rutinaria, pero al final lo cubrimos con las lozas de césped, que yo tuve el sentido común de extraer antes de empezar a cavar en serio.

Al terminar de hablar, el silencio más sepulcral invadía la sala llena de periodistas y cámaras de televisión. Kagura llego a pensar que las personas en sus casas debieron de estar igual. La expectación se disipo en un zumbido y el ruido volvió a inundarlo todo, fue algo raro, pero reconfortante. Suponía ya que todos creían la larga mentira que había aprendido de memoria, de un papel rasgado escrito por una psicóloga. No le costó trabajo aprenderlo, después de bailar ballet durante tantos años las letras eran como sonidos de violín que se representaban en pasos, lo realmente difícil había sido creérselo, las cosas sucedieron de una manera tan diferente que le costó imaginarse en esa tonta postura de ayudante pasiva que solo se limitaba a seguir la corriente.

Naraku reconoció lo mismo, conservándose imperturbable desde su posición. Lo estaba previendo todo con una exquisita precisión. A veces creía lo que muchas personas le habían preguntado en el orfanato, que Kagura y él eran mellizos. Podía créelo porque su apariencia no difería en nada y su actitud menos, salvo por la estatura podían considerarse iguales.

La detallo un momento desde su posición. No estaba buscando lo que aparentaba para la audiencia ni lo que decía, buscaba a la pequeña niña que él deseaba tanto (Porque eso era lo que Naraku consideraba, que Kagura era una niña manipulable y rebelde en partes iguales). Y la encontró sin mucha dificultas, allí estaba su otra mitad, el espejo que podía reflejarle todo lo que él era envuelto en una irresistible capa de liberalismo y subversión. Estaba allí arriba igual que él en su momento, dándole al mundo una máscara inescrutable y orgullosa mientras se apelmazaba de dudas en el interior.

Inu no Taishō se paseó un momento por la sala, buscando la perfecta pregunta para cerrar con broche de oro.

—Señorita —Hablo al fin, captando la atención de todos—, le haré esta pregunta y terminaremos con esto: ¿Qué cree que le sucedió al señor Naraku en aquella sala, donde usted describe su actitud como: _parecía loco disparándole sin precisión y a todas partes, termino como un queso suizo_?

«Mordió el anzuelo» Pensaron los dos hermanos al tiempo, dejando entrever una sonrisa.

—Es muy fácil —Expuso ella dejando aflorar por completo su sonrisa—, tuvo un pequeño quiebre psicótico. La señorita Yura Sakazagami hizo un breve informe sobre eso. Mire —Un sobre que nadie había visto jamás se deslizo de entre el uniforme de Kagura y esta lo extendió al fiscal—. Tiene su firma y sello. Si quiere llámela y lo confirma.

La expresión del hombre fue una mezcla de sorpresa, desaprobación y desengaño, había confiado demasiado en la cortesía de la candente psicóloga.

—Nueva evidencia. Perfecto —Hablo gravemente la jueza, interrumpiendo la abrumante tensión que sucedió a la entrega de la carpeta—. La revisaremos en un momento y con eso, tal vez, podremos dictaminar sentencia, ya que se han declarado culpables. Esto aliviara al sistema, un juicio menos con todos ustedes y sus misterios.

La mayoría se lo tomo como una broma inocente de la mujer, lo que ella quería gritarles era que estaba harta de escucharlos parlotear sobre un asesinato como si fuese cosa de todos los días. Nunca había querido tachar a nadie de psicópata, pero en ese momento era el adjetivo más cortés que podía encontrar para ellos.

* * *

_Hasta aquí lo de hoy, les agradezco a quienes dejaron review (perdon por no responder a uno). _

_El próximo capi sería así como "El final", pero para no atormentarlos con la idea de que jamás supieron la verdad, haré un "Extra" para contarla._

_Sin más, me despido. Las obligaciones me vuelven a llamar D: _


	5. The End

_InuYasha y cia. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la sensei Rumiko._

* * *

Un ligero sueño empezaba a invadirlo, la sala entera parecía no darse cuenta de ello y eso no le molestaba en absoluto, era mejor así. Naraku se estiro en su silla y busco la manera de relajarse mientras terminaban con su hermana en el estrado. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima por mucho tiempo, confiaba en su palabra, pero hasta un mal gesto podía echarlo todo a perder.

«Joder, si no le mueven a este asunto terminare durmiéndome aquí.» La idea de dormir y descansar no era del todo despreciable, aunque luego se le ocurrió una manera en que todo sería mejor. «Quiero una cama, pero con Kagura tendida y desnuda sobre ella» Quizo sonreír, pero en realidad no le quedaban ganas ni tiempo para hacerlo, se limitó a removerse en su puesto, mirando de vez en cuando a su abogado, hasta que su hermana volvió para sentarse a su lado. Estaba algo agitada y se bebió de golpe un vaso de agua.

— ¿Piensas ahogarte antes de salir? —El chiste la salió sin pensarlo bien, solía pasarle seguido cuando se trataba de Kagura.

—Ja, ja, ja. Mira como me rio —El sarcasmo lo esperaba, Kagura siempre le contestaba igual, pero el gesto que tuvo luego era por menos que inusual—. Antes de seguir hiriendo mi impaciencia, deberías darme las gracias por lo menos.

— ¿Y cómo porque haría eso? —La forma en que se había dirigido a él tenía algo de sensual. No gustaba que lo dominasen, aunque por parte de Kagura le encantaba verla intentar humillarlo.

—Por impedir que te bajasen la cabeza con una katana ¿De qué más podría hablarte?

Él ya lo había pensado y no le gustaba mucho la idea de mantener su cabeza a una distancia tan grande de su cuerpo, menos en pos de la justicia. Precisamente por ello intentaba salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible, o al menos lograr que lo creyeran un loco, lo que menos quería escuchar era una sentencia de muerte, cortesía de la monarquía parlamentaria que aun regia al país.

Dudaba seriamente de la probable absolución de su juicio, pero tenía otro tipo de planes, Yura no era el único az bajo su manga. Previo todo con anticipación, fue aquella noche de desesperación en que su cabello se había llevado la peor parte, tuvo ahí la mejor oportunidad de buscar las herramientas que lo sacarían de allí sin ningún rasguño, su apuesta fue alta, pero ahora recogía los frutos. De una manera u otra tenía que agradecerle a Kagura, pues sus rabietas le proporcionaron no solo una, sino varias ideas sobre el posible auto-rescate.

Resultaba, pues, evidente que a esas alturas, todo se movía y aprisionaba en torno a la delgada e invisible tela de araña que Naraku tejió especialmente para la ocasión. Se había valido de su ingenio para construirla y, por cómo iban las cosas, se necesitaría más de él para mantenerla en pie por un buen tiempo.

— ¿Resultaría muy deprimente si tú y yo no llegáramos a la ejecución? —Más que pregunta era una propuesta y no era precisamente una de esas que a Naraku le gustaba escuchar.

—Deja las estupideces para otro día ¿sí? —De pronto ya no estaban en el juzgado, eran ambos peleando por una tontería en cualquier lugar sin nombre—. Siempre tienes que pensar en suicidios y cosas por el estilo, ¿acaso la vida te parece tan poca cosa? Debí asesinarte en el orfanato o tirarte del auto en movimiento cuando te llevaba a clase de ballet.

Su hermana soltó un bufido acongojado, o eso pareció, y el aire expulsado le levanto suavemente el fleco de su frente. Era una niñita descuidada otra vez, una caprichosa niñita de tres años que seguía los pasos de su hermano a todas partes para luego imitarlos o burlarse de ellos. Mirándola desde otra perspectiva era también la adolescente inconsciente a la que el mundo le importaba un bledo, no importaba con quien se chocaba, los demás siempre estaban realmente equivocados, ensimismados en sus mundos de color y felicidad, mientras ella no podía disfrutar de la misma libertad etérea y regocijante que sus congéneres.

—Seguís siendo la misma, no puedo creer que jamás maduraras —Le espetó con rencor, como si en el fondo eso le doliera.

—Mira quien habla —Le devolvió el sarcasmo—. El pobre malnacido que ha sido salvado por su hermana y una loca con implantes de ir a la cárcel.

Y el idilio se esfumo en medio de las palabras. Volvían a ser ellos dos en medio de un millar de voces y replicas suspicaces sobre el destino, un millar de posibilidades abiertas y conjeturas con bases menos solidas que las de la vida. El mundo y las cámaras volvieron a aglomerasen en torno a ellos y los separaron de nuevo sus propias ideologías y perspectivas; Kagura y Naraku los asesinos, no los dos muchachos que jugaban a hacerse daño mutuamente como dos chiquillos inmaduros.

—Es verdad que aceptar los hechos no es lo mismo que asimilarlos, siguen estando igual de tranquilos —Señalo el fiscal, aireado y algo molesto—. Son dos psicópatas, dos asesinos, además de niños y no parecen comprender el peso de la acción que cometieron. Pero, yo les pregunto, ¿no será más bien que eso no les importa en lo más mínimo? No tendremos ante nosotros a unos delincuentes a sangre fría que se esconden tras un argumento improbable, como lo es un quiebre psicótico, y la misma psicología que es tan amplia y variada que un solo ser humano comparado con otro daría para siglos de investigación.

Los métodos de Inu no Taishō podían ser cuestionados por cualquiera con medio cerebro de aceptación, pero su manera de exponerlos era intachable y sofisticada, no daba cabida a un reproche y hacia que cualquiera se cuestionase sus propias aseveraciones acerca del caso. Un experto a todas luces.

—Mierda, que alguien lo caye —Susurro Kagura con molestia.

Y no se supo si fueron los dioses escucharon a Kagura, o el fiscal pudo percibir su enojo y molestia, pero a los pocos segundos dio por terminada su intervención. La sala quedo en completo silencio por algunos segundos, a la espera de un nuevo acontecimiento, un movimiento imprevisto que cambiase el ritmo de las cosas de nuevo.

Tōtōsai fue el siguiente en pasar frente a la audiencia y exponer el motivo de su defensa, aunque las palabras y el motivo de usarla fueron totalmente diferentes a los que había planeado varias noches atrás, cuando se le fue informado que defendería a los hermanos Itami. El viejo se movió con lentitud hacía el centro de la sala y carraspeo antes de empezar, la voz que salió de su boca sonó deliberadamente enérgica.

—Lo que ahora les pediré es una locura poco comprensible, pero han de ver que lo que defiendo es en parte justo. Estos dos muchachos —Su largo y huesudo dedo índice apunto a Kagura, que estaba más cerca de él—, no son más que marionetas controlable del sistema, los han influenciado desde niños para crearlo así, no tienen la culpa de las idioteces que otras personas, que los acogen o los rechazan, les hayan metido en la cabeza a fuerza de golpes. Son hermanos y han llevado una vida atroz, que ninguno de los presentes ha vivido y por ello no puede dar testimonio aquí de lo que es el sufrimiento. Solo vengo a pedir clemencia, un poco de compasión para con dos malos productos de nuestra propia sociedad decadente.

— ¡¿De dónde lo sacaste Naraku?! —La pseudo alegría que reflejaba el rostro de la chica era impresionante.

—Se supone que sería político, es un íntimo amigo del señor fiscal ¿Te lo puedes creer?

No, Kagura no podía creer que alguien quisiera pedir piedad por ella precisamente. Nunca nadie la había defendido, salvo Naraku en contadas situaciones, donde no dejaba que ninguna clase de chico se acercara a ella. Aquel abogado le caía bien, a pesar de saber cuan culpables eran y de muchas otras verdades menos estridentes, seguía a pie de guerra, con ellos hasta las últimas consecuencias y parecía saber mentir y actuar tan bien como ellos, pues no quedaban dudas de que esa última frase había sido estudiada y escogida precisamente para el caso.

—En vista de las nuevas evidencia presentadas por los acusados, el testimonio de Kagura Itami y la presentación de ambas partes, daré un receso para estudiarlo todo y tomar la decisión. El tiempo de reapertura de la sesión es indefinido. —La jueza Naomi se levantó de su lugar y salió de la sala escoltada por un par de guardias. Todos empezaron a despejar la sala y los periodistas no tardaron en pedir la primicia de una entrevista.

Después de ellos, la siguiente fue Kagura que se puso de pie en un salto y se escabullo por entre la multitud. Ese lugar la asfixiaba lentamente, provocándole algo más que incomodidad. No sabía a ciencia cierta porque accedía a ayudar a Naraku, era un malnacido bastardo y un maniático aborrecible. «Pero es mi maldito hermano por encima de todo» Se recordó con furia.

Si había algo que desde niña comprendía con facilidad era que solo su hermano estaría a su lado siempre; de una manera u otra, desde su nacimiento había sido así. Cuando las cosas parecían ir mal, él se encargaba de que todo girara a su alrededor para sacarle el mejor partido, se negaba a desdoblar sus intenciones a cualquiera, prefería no contar con la lealtad de nadie mientras tuviese que contar sus planes. Kagura no recordaba que le hubiese dicho "te amo" o "no tengas miedo" jamás, pero en cada ocasión que tenía le demostraba lo mucho que valía saber que no era la única que pasaba por las mismas cosas.

Tenía bien claro lo mucho que se parecía Naraku a ella, lo único que los separaba en definitiva era la manera de llevar sus conflictos internos; aunque aún en eso parecían complementarse para manipularse el uno al otro.

Kagura detuvo sus pasos cuando se dio cuenta que ya no conocía las paredes que la rodeaban. El edificio en que se encontraba era bastante grande y amplio; siete pisos, cuatro salas para audiencia pública y diecisiete salas privadas, además de incontables oficinas para funcionarios de la justicia.

Camino vacilante un par de metros al frente y luego volvió sobre sus pasos. No reconocía nada y mucho menos cuando todas las puertas y pasillos se parecían.

— ¿Perdida hermanita? —La voz de Naraku hizo un eco débil a través de los corredores.

—No idiota, doy vueltas a ver si vomito —Contesto con sarcasmo, no sin dejar de pensar que era divertido.

Naraku hizo ademan de no escucharla y camino en sentido contrario a ella, yéndose hacía los solitarios pasillos.

—Viniste a saludar nada más —Afirmo asombrada—. Usualmente vienes a decirme estupideces o pedirme que te haga algún favor.

Por un momento Kagura creyó estar en un sueño, porque su hermano continúo con su camino, ignorándola totalmente.

—Si quieres saber algo que de verdad te ayude, puedes venir. Luego no te quejes —Escucho que le dijo desde lo más lejano—. Y si vienes no te demores, creo que la vieja esa dictara sentencia más rápido de lo que crees.

Lo dudo… lo dudo de nuevo… y al final fue tras él a grandes zancadas, facilidad adquirida gracias a un guardia que le había quitado los grilletes de las piernas. Sabía muy bien que era una especie de trampa, que no tenía que seguirlo, pero la idea de que lo último que viese de su hermano era una sonrisa burlona diciéndole cobarde no le hacía gracia.

Se esforzó por seguirle el paso, hasta alcanzarlo, luego rodearon lo que pareció sala de cubículos, subieron unas pequeñas escaleras y se detuvieron en el último peldaño.

— ¿Y? —Kagura no entendía porque se detenían justo ahí, un lugar que no le daba nada en que pensar.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué?... —Le respondió Naraku en su tono habitual — ¿No te ha gustado paseíto? Yo ya estoy cansado.

La única forma en la muchacha logro expresar su rabia fue con un sonoro golpe del puño contra la pared. Luego apunto a su hermano, controlando sus impulsos de golpearlo.

—Me has hecho caminar tanto para nada ¡Eres un maldito!

A su hermano no pareció preocuparle, en lugar de ello tomo la mano con la que estaba apuntándole y la haló hacia él, sentándola rudamente en los escalones. Ella intento detenerlo, pero en fuerza bruta él podía ganarle con facilidad, como en el ingenio algunas veces, así que opto por dejarlo confiarse, para luego utilizar la única arma que ahora sabía que podía hundirlo.

—Quédate quieta, no te haré nada —Aseguro el mayor con seriedad, soltándole una de las manos y fijando sus ojos directamente a los de ella—. Eres tan revoltosa a toda hora y no sabes apreciar mis buenas bromas, no sé ni porque te las gasto a ti.

—Idiota ¿Y eso a mí qué? —Con un resoplido volvió a alzar su flequillo levemente—. No tengo la culpa de que seas una completa escoria necesaria del sufrimiento de los demás.

Y que verdad tenía esa frase, tanta que Naraku la imito, resoplando enfurecido mientras bajaba la vista hacia otro lado.

—Que importa, al fin y al cabo vengo a hablar de cosas más serias contigo —Al escucharse noto que las palabras salían casi rudas—. Si te saco de aquí sin esposas ni grilletes ¿Irías a donde yo fuera sin rechistar y harías lo que te ordenase?

—Me vez cara de sirvienta y pretendes que haga un trato con el diablo. No soy tonta ¿Sabes? —Realmente creía que era una broma, no podía ser posible que hasta ahora Naraku fuera a escapar de allí, cuando antes, con más y mejores oportunidades, no se había atrevido ni a alzar un dedo.

—No me crees ¿verdad? —Apretó con fuerza la muñeca de su hermana que aún tenía entre los dedos —. Pues más te vale que lo hagas, porque te iras conmigo.

—Suéltame ¡Me haces daño! —Grito con poca fuerza y halo de su muñeca, con mucha menos, pero su hermano la soltó de mala gana.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, ni siquiera para apartarse, en lugar de eso cada uno miro hacia el lado contrario y sopesaron sus posibilidades, tan hundidos estaban que solo eso podían hacer. Naraku no quería abandonar a Kagura, al menos no hasta obtener lo que quería de ella; y Kagura de buena gana huiría sola y dejaría todo el embrollo en manos de su hermano, pero lastimosamente solo él podía sacarla de ese insípido lugar.

—Está bien —Termino por proclamarla menor—. Mientras no quieras sobre pasarte conmigo ni meterme la mano ¡Y mucho menos venderme!

—No son malas ideas —Fue la respuesta de Naraku —, pero prometo no hacerte nada, bueno, mientras tu no lo quieras.

Y a leguas se notó lo idiota que había salido el comentario para Naraku cuando su hermana, en lugar de golpearlo como hacia siempre, se acercó a su oído y susurro: —En ese caso, espero que vigiles bien lo que comes, hermanito. Se dice que el veneno es arma de mujer, aunque tampoco me importaría ensuciarme las manos con otro poco de sangre.

—No voy a negar que me intimidaste por un instante, Kagura —Replico él con confianza, agarrando con fuerza la barbilla de su hermana, obligándola a mantener la escasa distancia—. Pero tú no debes olvidar que todo el mundo se cansa y cuando se cansa, duerme. No quisiera que nada malo te sucediese mientras te hechas en los brazos de Morfeo.

Antes de cruzar otra palabra, un par de guardias los interrumpió. Le comunicaron que la jueza ya había vuelto a la sala y solicitaba su presencia para dictaminar sentencia y trasladarlos a ambos.

—Ya pensábamos nosotros que se habían escapado cuando no los encontrábamos en ningún lugar —Les dijo un guardia cuando se acercaban a la puerta del auditorio—. Pero por lo que veo se retiraban a tener una cálida despedida.

— ¡Que nos e diga que no quiero a mi hermana! ¿Verdad? —«El muy bastardo hasta parece feliz de su mentira» Pensó Kagura con resentimiento, al tiempo que se daba cuenta que había perdido una magnífica oportunidad de escapar.

Cuando entraron, la sala ya estaba llena y las cámaras los apuntaron directamente, más de un rostro respiro aliviado al saber que no habían huido. Pasaron por entre la multitud sin mirarlos, inescrutables como siempre, manteniendo el temple y la poca dignidad que les quedaba. Se sentaron al lado de su defensor, que de un momento a otro parecía un poco más joven y de mejor humor, como si conociese sus planes.

Los guardias volvieron a atarle los grilletes a las piernas.

—Señores y señoras —Dijo la jueza con solemnidad—. Acudieron a mí en busca de la justicia del reino y yo he procurado hacerlo lo mejor que pude, ahora solo me resta proclamar mi veredicto he irme. Como han de saber este es mi último juicio, además de ser el más extraño que he presenciado, por ello puse todos mis esfuerzos en ser lo más justa posible —Todos en la sala asintieron. Algunos temblaron a la expectativa tras ver como la jueza alzaba el papel que contenía el resultado de todo aquello.

Naraku miro se soslayó a Kagura con un gesto divertido, sabía muy bien que sería el primero en recibir sentencia.

—Naraku Itami —Este se puso de pie—. Por el delito de Asesinato en Primer Grado es usted hallado: culpable. Debido a sus complicaciones mentales, respaldadas por las pruebas de una reconocida psicóloga y criminalista, será usted recluido en el pabellón de enfermos mentales de la Prisión Nacional de Tokio, bajo supervisión estricta y un tratamiento personalizado, a cargo de la doctora que lo dictamino. Su caso pasara a un fiscal especializado para decidir si se recurrirá más adelante a la pena capital o no.

Naraku se tumbó en la silla con desgano, al menos, como pintaban las cosas, conservaría la cabeza en su lugar por un buen tiempo.

—Kagura Itami —Su hermana pareció dar más un salto que levantarse al oír su nombre —Por complicidad y Asesinato en Tercer Grado es usted hallada: culpable. Su condena será de veinte años en la división para mujeres de la misma prisión.

—No estaremos tan lejos después de todo, hermanita.

«Un día te quitare esa manía de llamarme así» Quizo gritarle en ese momento.

Lo que siguió después fue confuso y apresurado, fueron solo sombras de personas que iban y venían. Kagura no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que se encontró en un corredor, flaqueada a ambos lados por dos guardias bien armados.

Suspiro hondo, tratando de encontrar fuerzas en algún lado, lo único que hayo fue el lejano recuerdo de un día bajo el sol donde Naraku le había robado su primer beso. «Maldito infeliz, hasta eso me robaste» Luego recordó que en realidad lo había disfrutado, pero para no darle gusto a él le había lanzado una cachetada. Ahora se encontraba pensando en su hermano más de lo necesario. Más de lo que le gustaba «Me debo estar creyendo los cuento que él siempre se inventa, jamás cederé a darle nada más que desprecio, y golpes si se lo merece. Se la ha pasado amargándome la vida».

—No seas injusta Kagura —Una vez le había dicho una de sus madres adoptivas, después de ver como ella le gritaba improperios a su hermano por intentar colarse en su cuarto—. Naraku solo intenta aferrarse a lo único que le queda, lo único con lo que cuenta. No debe costarte tanto amar a tu hermano como se debe, de hermano a hermano.

«Ni eso se merece de mi parte, yo siempre he sido su estorbo y su juguete» Aunque no le gustará tocar el tema, siempre sentía envidia de Kikyō y su impecable perfección. Eran tanto celos como envidia; envidia por su libertad y celos por sus derechos sobre Naraku. Albergaba la idea de poder manipularlo algún día como ella.

— ¿Feliz, hermanita? —La voz de su hermano la hizo estremecer. Pero levanto la vista y se encontró con que lo vigilaban dos guardias; uno de cada lado—. Creo que ahora dormirás mejor sabiendo que ya no estaré allí ¿verdad?

—Puede que no sea así ¿Ya te vas? —Naraku sonrió y antes de que pudiese decir algo más sus labios estaban bailando una danza apasionada contra los de él. Su primer reflejo fue empujarlo lejos, él no se lo permitió y ante un reproche que iba a lanzar, introdujo la lengua en su boca. Su saliva tenía un raro sabor, metálico y asqueroso. Estuvo a punto de darle un mordisco cuando sintió algo más entre las dos lenguas, un objeto pequeño y delgado, era el que producía el sabor.

Cuando pudo liberarse de su hermano sintió un estúpido sonrojo recorriéndole las mejillas. Los cuatro guardias presentes sonreían de medio lado, al encararlos voltearon la cara e intentaron parecer serios, cosa que asqueo a Kagura.

—Te sonrojas como un niñita, Kagura —Le recrimino Naraku, medio enserio, medio en broma—. No importa, solo recuerda que debes obedecer a estos chicos hasta llegar a la patrulla, luego puedes empezar a maldecirme.

Kagura solo asintió, identificando con la lengua y el paladar una llave pequeña y menuda «De las esposas seguramente ¿Servirán también para los grilletes?»

Hizo justo lo que su hermano le había indicado. Se dejó llevar hasta una patrulla de la policía, la sentaron en la parte trasera y le quitaron los grilletes de las piernas. La dejaron allí atrás sola, a fuera se escuchaban distintas voces, todas organizando sus traslado.

Escupió la llave.

Le tomo un tiempo lograr ponerla en una de sus manos de manera que pudiese darle vueltas para abrir la cerradura; al final optó por hacerlo con la boca.

Ya había hecho todo lo que Naraku le había indicado ¿Que debía hacer después? ¿Quedarse allí sentada esperando e final que ya sabía? Antes de poder despejar sus dudas, alguien subió al auto y comenzó a conducir. Estaba flaqueada de vidrios oscuros en todas direcciones así que no pudo saber quién era. El recurrente sonido de muchas sirenas de policía le advirtió que la caravana que la transportaba era amplia, más o menos diez autos.

«Ni que hubiese matado al emperador» Se dijo en burla, dejando escapar una risilla.

La travesía solo duro unos cuantos minutos, la sorprendió un freno repentino, de pronto todo a su alrededor se detuvo. Los hombres de las demás patrullas se escucharon bajar de sus vehículos, empezaron a hablar muy rápido, todos al mismo tiempo. Unos subían las voces más que otros y luego todos gritaban.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? —Pregunto al aire, con la vaga esperanza de que quien se encontrase al otro lado del vidrio oscuro la escuchara.

—Nada grave, querida —Kagura reconoció la voz de inmediato. Chasqueo los dientes con una mezcla de molestia y hastío.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Yura?

—Señorita Yura, para ti. O Sakazagami, si lo prefieres.

—Lo de señorita te lo quitaron hace mucho, creo yo—La psicóloga dejo escapar una risita—. Mejor contesta mi pregunta.

Yura bajo el vidrio negro para mirarla antes de hablar.

—Te cuento, vine a sacarte de aquí. Adelante hay un accidente así que no será muy difícil hacerlo. Toma —La bolsa que le entregaba la mujer contenía un uniforme azul de la policía, Kagura no dudo en comenzarse a cambiar— Cuando salgas camina siempre hacía la izquierda, sales por el lado izquierdo del auto, volteas en el primer callejo de la izquierda y entras en la primera puerta…

—De la izquierda —Completo Kagura—. Sí, ya lo entendí.

—Bien, antes de que te vayas debes pagarme.

— ¿Pagarte? —Eso le sonó a estafa— Pensé que Naraku ya te había pagado.

—Piensas demasiado o muy poco, no sé. Naraku pago su parte desde hace mucho, pero de tu parte no me dio nada. Recuerdo oírlo decir que en el momento indicado tú me pagarías de buena gana.

Kagura no confiaba en ello, menos cuando la psicóloga se le acerco pausadamente con una demoniaca sonrisa en el rostro. «Debería casarse con mi hermano, son el uno para el otro con esa manía de parecer misterioso» Ella noto que las cosas se hacían cada vez más raras cuando una mano de Yura le acaricio el cabello.

— ¿Me vas a besar o qué? —Más que una pregunta era una broma y más que una broma era una sospecha. El beso de una loca a cambio de la libertad era algo factible en todo sentido.

—Yo no soy de esas, pero si lo fueras no serías mi tipo —Contesto, seguida de un silbido rápido, un corte. Lo siguiente que distinguió Kagura fueron un poco más de veinte centímetros de su cabello que Yura se llevaba.

¿Y ese era el pago? ¿Su cabello? Debía ser una de las peores bromas que le habían jugado, todo ese maldito problema por su cabello. La mirada de Yura era normal de nuevo, socarrona y derrochante de sensualidad.

—Vete ahora, no tendrás mucho tiempo si sigues parloteando.

Kagura hizo lo de siempre, siguió instrucciones.

Llego justo a donde le habían indicado; era otro callejón, uno cerrado, que pasaba por entre un edificio viejo, los llamaban nidos de ratas. Ella sabía de historias sobre ladrones que utilizaban esos callejones para escapar durante las persecuciones policiacas, cabían perfectamente varias personas en aquel lugar y debido al exterior rematado con una puerta no pasaría de ser una vieja bodega o el cuarto de calentadores de un edificio.

El piso estaba tachonado con adoquines, o eso parecía, y una mediana luz iluminaba todo.

Por lo que Kagura podía adivinar, ya pasaban de las tres de la tarde, así que sobre ella debía haber apartamentos superpuestos de forma irregular, dejando pasar un fino haz de luz.

—Pensé que nunca llegarías —la voz de su hermano la sorprendió más que nunca. Había caminado varios metros sin ver ningún nicho o puerta, pero Naraku aparecía tras de ella como si nada— ¿Te asuste?

Ella no respondió, se limitó a seguir caminando.

El pasillo la llevo hasta una perta vieja, de bisagras mohosas y oxidadas. Abrirla le costó bastante, porque Naraku no se dignó ni a mover una uña para ayudarla, extrañamente ni siquiera había movido los labios.

Al cruzar sintió que las cosas le sucedían demasiado rápido, ya no recordaba como salió del coche y se mezcló entre la multitud que gritaba cosas incoherentes mientras todos buscaban a la misma persona. No podía recordar bien ni la cara de Yura ni de los policías que la había confundido con ella cuando se alejaba de la multitud.

— ¿Cómo la encontraste? —Pregunto sorprendida. Ya había estado en ese lugar, cuando era niña. Ella se escondía en ese sótano cuando su padre tenía accesos de rabia después de una borrachera.

—Ya te he dicho que lo sé todo —Fue la respuesta de su hermano, quien no se hizo esperar para subir las escaleras.

Todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba. Más vació y solitario, además.

Recordaba haberse reído alguna vez entre esas habitaciones, y llorado de miedo también. Miro por entre las puertas una a una, todo estaba vació y polvoriento, tal y como lo temía.

De pronto, metida en ese lugar, se olvidó de que era una fugitiva, una asesina, y que su hermano el sociópata andaba cerca. En ese momento no era más que el suave desliz de sus pies por el pasillo y sus manos tocando las paredes, de pronto se encontró bailando. No era algo que hiciera en ese tipo de lugares, consideraba su danza sagrada y su templo era el escenario, allí todos la adoraban sin importarles lo negro o intransigente que fuese su corazón.

«Tan parecido al de Naraku que asusta» Se dijo cuándo flexiono sus tobillos, se empujó contra la gravedad y dio un giro en el aire. Podía pensar que volaba por unos momentos.

—Hermoso —La adulo su hermano—. ¿Por qué nunca me invitaste a tus recitales?

—Por las mismas razones por las que jamás me dejaron probar suerte con las espadas samurái; el ballet es cosa de chicas —Un sonrisa contagiosa resbalo en los labios de su hermano, en ese momento lo apreciaba tanto como lo odiaba «Con esa sonrisa se ve asquerosamente atractivo» Pero obviamente ella no iba a dejar que lo supiera. «No debo matarlo, me ha sacado de la cárcel —Recordó de pronto—. Además el peor de los males es matar a los de su propia sangre»

La familia de Kagura no era budista, adoraban a los antiguos dioses, los de los ríos, los árboles y los animales. Aun esos mismos dioses lloraban a sus hermanos cuando en realidad los odiaban «Y se casan entre ellos —La sangre llama. Había leído alguna vez en un libro—. Pero yo me dejare tentar por ella, ya es demasiado con que su presencia viva perturbándome día y noche»

La idea quito la atmosfera de paz a la estancia y los agudos sentidos de Naraku lo detectaron.

—Deberíamos irnos, creo que este será un lugar obvio para buscarnos —Le dijo en un tono más brusco del que hubiese querido usar, pero dirigiéndose a Naraku eso no importaba.

—Y por ello mismo no nos buscarán —Aseguro su hermano con confianza—, les hemos dado las suficientes pruebas de que pensamos más que ellos —Luego aprecio darse cuenta de algo—. La próxima vez que veamos a Yura recuérdame cortarle la mano, con el cabello así de corto dejaste de parecerte a mí para verte como ella. Es asqueroso.

—Si tanto te molesta, solo no mires.

Naraku soltó un bufido y se le acerco, dando algunos pasos alrededor de ella. Una serpiente que se enrosca a su presa.

—No, ella tiene una mirada sensual y vibrante. Mirarte a los ojos es encontrarse con un poso de muerte: es sangre encapsulada, roja y asesina —Su lengua hizo un siseo, como de serpiente.

—Ahora eres poeta, hermanito —No, la palabra no era esa. Cuando ella lo decía no sonaba igual de irreverente que en labios del él. Llamarlo hermano no era cosa natural—. Si quieres conseguimos papel y lápiz para hacer una historia en verso sobre nuestra reciente experiencia.

—Te juro que si lo dejases en mis manos no saldría nada mal —Se apresuró a apoyarla—. Titularía _Las gracias e interrupciones de mi hermanita._

No iba a negar que sonaba apropiado, bastante, pero la cercanía a la que ya se sujetaba le incomodaba. Con sus suaves artimañas, Naraku la tenía de espaldas a la escalera, que bajaba empinada y desigual, y él se situaba delante con su sonrisa socarrona y sus planes medio locos.

— ¿Te asusta, Kagura?

— ¿La caída? No, como crees —Respondió inmediatamente, avanzando un paso hacia atrás.

—No, eso no —Dijo con suavidad, una suavidad muy impropia de él. Enseguida eso cambio, la agarró fuerte por la muñeca, lastimándola, más de lo que alguna vez se había atrevido—. ¿Te asusta asumir que me deseas, hermanita? ¿Te doy tanto miedo? ¿O es tu orgullo lo que no te deja?

— ¡¿Qué diablos estas diciendo?! —Grito con fuerza, al tiempo que forcejeaba por liberar su mano— ¡Eres un maldito pervertido y una maraña de mentiras! ¡Mentiras y más mentiras! Tú mismo eres una mentira. Sabes bastante bien quien disparo esa arma y quien provoco el accidente.

— ¡Ambas ideas mías, por si lo olvidas! —Se oyó gritar Naraku en su defensa. Ya habían avanzado mucho hacía las escaleras, Kagura perdió el equilibrio y estuvo por caer, aún estaba sujeta por su muñeca así que se mantuvo en el segundo piso, pero no en una posición ventajosa—. No ves hermana que siempre tienes que caer, y no precisamente en el lugar indicado. Encima de eso tampoco sabes mentir, sí, me deseas, aunque no lo aceptes.

Kagura era astuta, no tanto como Naraku, solo lo suficiente. Uso como péndulo su mano y se empujó contra el otro muchacho de ojos rubí, ojos que brillaban de diversión en ese instante, contrastando la furia de sus palabras. Más pronto de lo que hubiese querido estaban en el piso, lazando dentelladas y manotazos de un lado a otro. Rodaban por el piso como dos perros rabiosos.

—Acéptalo —Le exigió en cuanto pudo colocarse por sobre él y tomar un respiro—, nunca puedes hacer nada por ti mismo, necesitas de los demás.

—Enserio —La diversión de sus ojos pasó a su boca—, entonces la tonta aquí eres tú. No ves que así jamás me ensucio las manos, bueno, no literalmente.

Era verdad, aunque no permitiría que él adivinase lo que pensaba.

—Eso es porque eres un cobarde —Consiguió espetarle con desdén. Cruzándose de brazos.

En su descuido, Naraku la tomo por las caderas y rodo sobre su cuerpo, dejándola bajo él.

— ¿Me crees ese tipo de persona? ¿Odias eso de mí o te gusta?—Su lengua volvió a sisear, justo sobre la boca de Kagura, sin que ella lo notará. La rabia la estaba segando más de lo necesario.

—No lo creo, lo aseguro —Bufó furiosa—. Odio que seas cobarde, insolente, traicionero y que siempre andes llamándome "Hermanita". Te odio Naraku, te odio por ser mi hermano y te odio porque me acoses siempre. No me gustas, entiéndelo. No soporto que me arruines todo, incluso los momentos que una chica debiera considerar hermosos y especiales.

— ¿Aun te quejas por ese beso? —Naraku sentía toda la tensión y la rabia que manaba del cuerpo de su hermana, era fuego, ella era ardiente aun enojada y parecía no darse cuenta. «Si supiera que solo está cayendo en mi trampa —Pensó entusiasmado—. Ahora solo parlotea, como siempre. En unos minutos voy a sacar algo más que eso de su boca, unos cuantos grititos y gemidos, como una gata que ronronea demasiado»

La habitación se quedó en silencio, un silencio asesino, cortante. Kagura respiraba agitada después de gritar tanto, su pecho subía y bajaba con mucha más dificultad debido al peso de su hermano. Eso no la molestaba en absoluto, lo que iba a quitarle la paciencia de nuevo era la mirada fija que mantenían los dos pares de ojos rubí.

—Mate a mi madre por tu culpa —Término escupiendo, como lo había hecho después de que él la besará por primera vez; cuando el cuerpo de su madre descansaba tras ellos en un ataúd—. La mate de una manera horrible. El que debía morir era el estúpido, el borracho; ese tipo que se creía mi padre.

Naraku debió admitirse que eso no lo esperaba, ella era un niña en ese entonces, pero conocía muy bien las consecuencias de lo que hacía. Entre los dos lo había planeado todo, solo que para su sorpresa, su madre también subió en el auto y después no hubo marcha atrás.

—Ya te dije que yo no lo sabía —Era verdad, una de las pocas que era capaz de mantenerle a la cara—. Creí que ese día solo iría él. Yo la quería,

—Pues no te creo —Chillo con rabia—. Como no creo que puedas llevarnos más lejos de aquí, estamos hundidos, siempre lo hemos estado. Lo único reconfortante es que una vez yo este hundida, irremediablemente tú también lo estarás. No te podrás esconder esta vez.

—Hermanita, ya se eso. Como puedes dudar de esa manera, ya sé que me iré contigo hasta el infierno.

Kagura trago con fuerza, tomando conciencia de la posición y las cosas a las que habían llegado. Era el punto sin retorno, lo que sucediese a continuación sería estampado con firma y sello en su vida.

—Eres tan despreciable que das asco —Hablo por última vez ese día, acortando la distancia entre el rostro de su hermano y el suyo.

—Soy tu otra mitad, hermanita —Ahí estaba otra vez ese apasionado odio entre ambos. El odio que los obligaba a golpearse y atacarse mientras las prendas fluía, se caían, se destrozaban. El mismo que les provocaba deseo y pasión, era odio hacia el otro y hacia lo prohibido; era la sensación de que la barrera que los separaba podía ponerse y quitarse a su antojo, sin permiso de nadie. Era el deseo de sangre, de dolor y placer ¿Sino para que tantos mordiscos y arañazos, tanto golpe sin sentido contra las paredes, tanto amor silencioso, sin palabras, solo con unos cuantos gritos y gemidos?

«Vamos, hermanita —Naraku se divertía mordiendo uno de los pezones de su hermana mientras pensaba—. No deberías odiarme tanto, yo no quería nada de esto, tú ibas a quedarte en casa comiendo palomitas mientras yo iba a la cárcel. Ahora eres solo mía, no dejare que te escapes de la ecuación una vez más»

* * *

_Hola :Dç_

_Juro que lei tu comentario Agatha, lamento no haberlo respondido XD_

_Agrego__ que, siento mucho que el final me haya quedado cursi y hasta __melodramático. Mi prima me ha dicho que no es así, pero yo lo siento así, me esforcé mucho en que quedase pulido y más o menos con un final concreto (Si alguien a leído mis otros fics notaran que lo que escribo siempre tiene finales abiertos). Además disculparán las faltas de ortografía que queden por ahí, no tuve mucho tiempo para corregir. _

_También me salte el quorum que llevaba desde el principio y no fragmente el capitulo, me aventure a escribir de seguido, sin puntos vacíos ni huecos._

_Bueno, eso es todo, lamento no poder ofrecerles más._

_Un beso y gracias por apoyar mi historia :D_


	6. Epilogo

**Hello, aquí vengo a entregarles el ultimo de los capitulo, aclarándoles todo este raro asunto. ¿Se sorprenderán Claro que sí, como siempre me puse en plan de que nada de lo que pensaran fuera la verdad.**

**Los dejo con el capi, espero que lo disfruten :D**

* * *

Naraku Itami empujó suavemente la puerta para salir, la tarde ya se encontraba bien entrada y suave el aire frío quitaba un poco la sensación de malestar luego de un día extrañamente caluroso, algunas personas, como él, se apresuraban a salir del edificio mientras una horda de altos funcionarios, nobles y distinguidos del arte se peleaban por entrar, era toda una mezcla de personas, gustos y percepciones. Ello no era de ninguna importancia para el pelinegro, en el primer descanso de la escalera saco un cigarro y lo encendió, aspirando suavemente a la espera de su invitada… su apreciada invitada. Pero Kikyō no tenía intenciones de asistir, así que al final no era un buen cigarrillo.

—Naraku —La grave voz que le hizo voltear la cabeza pertenecía a la última persona que planeaba ver ese día—. Veo que sigues igual de sombrío.

—Lastima, hoy no me arregle para verte Bankotsu, espero no verme tan mal —De verdad lo detestaba, estaba acabando con sus planes más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, pero era una opción buena, bastante buena.

—No te incomodes, amigo —Le respondió el otro fingiendo una sonrisa y mirando hacía la entrada del edificio—. ¿Vamos a ver primero la exposición o prefieres mostrarme lo que tienes?

—Aun no lo deseo —Dijo burlonamente—, pero me queda cierto tiempo, Kagura no ha llegado de su clase.

—Sigue en el ballet, que estupendo —Una sonrisa bailo en su rostro por unos segundos, escondiendo la confusión en que había quedado tras el anterior comentario.

La conversación sucumbió al punto muerto e intimido al muchacho de la trenza, no le gustaba la naturalidad con que su acompañante se tomaba el asunto, casi con desgano, era seguro que algo planeaba. Marcó un ritmo sordo al compás del pie, dejándose llevar por el nerviosismo al que lo llevaba Naraku con su misterioso comportamiento y su inusual forma de hablar, no quería demostrar su estado, pero ese sujeto lo acosaba psicológicamente y sin saber porque ponía sus nervios a punto de quiebre.

—Lamento que Kikyō me enviase en su lugar, no me agradaba la idea de presentarme aquí sin ella —Habló Bankotsu al poco tiempo, no le gustaba ese silencio tan escuálido—. Hoy se veía bastante cansada, ha estado trabajando demasiado. Pronto ira a Europa para una exposición a la que está invitada como parte de un foro especial, no me ha dicho mucho, pero planea irse a vivir a Francia, Jakotsu dice que es la mejor oportunidad que se le ha presentado y no debería dejarla pasar por quedarse aquí arreglando viejos cuadros.

—Ella se irá, aunque en menos tiempo del que pensamos regresará, sobre todo cuando se enteré, si es que alcanza a irse, claro.

— ¿Enterarse? ¿De qué? —Bankotsu estaba al tanto de cómo debía comportarse con Naraku, por ello desvió su mano ligeramente hacía el lado del cinturón donde solía llevar el arma. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que nunca era demasiado pronto para estar preparado.

—Nada, solo tonterías. Ven, acompáñame a casa, allí deje las cosas.

—No, yo prefiero esperar a que las traigas.

Naraku hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, indicando entonces que debían entrar al museo. La verdad era que su repentino cambio alegraba a Bankotsu, que desconfiaba de todo lo que viniese del pelinegro.

Subieron por las escaleras, cuidándose de no acercarse demasiado a los demás asistentes.

La marea de personas que se agolpaba en la entrada era excesiva, por cada persona que salía cinco más querían entrar, la obra que esperaban debía ser maravillosa para llamar tanto la atención y provocar tal caos. Por lo que la vista captaba podía decirse que no se necesitaba mucho conocimiento del arte para entrar, solo querer mostrar a sus acompañantes lo interesante que era apostar el dinero en subastas. Aplastar al vecino podía ser el lema si se quería. Pasaron al interior del edificio después de no poco trabajo.

Adentro, todo era un caos de personas burócratas y fanfarronas con ideas superficiales del arte; personas que veían una mujer con expresión sórdida en un cuadro, desnuda y rodeada de sombras, y creían ver a una doliente, cuando en realidad el artista les retrataba la muerte en su estado puro y verdadero. Kagura dio la vuelta y quiso correr, esa clase de lugares le revolvían el estómago, el sol le dio de lleno en la cara atreves del cristal, recordó entonces que Naraku debía estar por allí y lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

Sentada allí, en un descanso de la escalera que daba al segundo piso, con un traje de ballet bajo una chaqueta negra, se veía fuera de lugar, era la figura principal y vivaracha del cuadro oscuro, patético y monótono de la vida burgués. Sí, era un poco ridícula, pero no sabía que justo ese día iban a llevar una nueva exposición.

—Ahí va —Susurró aliviada, viendo a lo lejos la figura de su hermano moviéndose con ligereza por entre la multitud al lado de Bankotsu, eso no le gustó para nada.

Bajó por las escaleras sin hacer el menor ruido, las zapatillas de ballet le daban esa ventaja, y camino entre las personas, tratando de no perder a la pareja de vista, iban algo apurados, no los encontró después de un minuto y creyó haberlos perdido irreparablemente hasta que el leve movimiento de una puerta a su espalda la alertó, las demás personas pasaron por alto el asunto, ella conocía bien el lugar y sabía que pocos coleccionistas podían entrar allí. Lanzándose con rapidez para evitar que la puerta se cerrará, logró infiltrarse en la reunión privada que su hermano y Bankotsu iban a tener. Claro, desconocía los hechos que motivaban a ambos, aunque sospechaba que no podía ser nada bueno.

Esperando el mejor momento para hacer su entrada, se acuclilló tras una mesa y se quedó quieta, aguardando y escuchando. Kagura no era la clase de chica que se interesa lo suficiente en su hermano para espiarlo, pero esa reunión clandestina, el lugar y el hecho de verlos juntos después de años sin hablar, daba suficiente material para una novela de misterio y para sospechar de sus acciones. Lo mejor era sentarse y esperar a ver que sucedía, hasta podría sacarle provecho al asunto.

La discusión resultó sin motivo aparente, solo se distinguía que en poco tiempo, los que antes caminaban y se hacían bromas uno al otro como amigos, ahora estallaban en recriminaciones antiguas y sin sentido. Una cosa llevaba a la otra.

Naraku se daba cuenta que su plan de provocación resultaba a las mil maravillas, y sin más tropiezos, daría termino sin mayores complicaciones de por medio, todo tal cual había sido planeado.

La sola mención de los errores pasados, condimentados con alguna que otra suposición, encendió una mortífera mecha en la cabeza de Bankotsu, no se daba cuenta de que el otro contendiente manipulaba su rabia para que actuara por impulso, sin atender a la razón, bailaba al son que tocaban los ojos rojizos y hechizantes de Naraku, que de ser mujer seguro llegarían a ser más mortíferos.

Kagura, agazapada en la esquina próxima a la puerta, atendía a uno y otro con la mirada, confundida a más no poder; no solo por su hermano, sino por la descarada manera en que se pavoneaba frente a Bankotsu, exhibiendo sus plumas sin miedo a ser espoleado por ellas. Mirándolo de cerca casi que era eso lo que planeaba, pero era poco probable que Naraku quisiese ser vencido en un juego que él mismo inventaba, así que, por puro descarte de posibilidades, se trataba de asegurarle a su enemigo que estaba en el lugar más alto y luego arrojarlo al vacío. Naraku era mucho más que un bastardo, o el mismo diablo en persona, era el mal consagrado a los desaires ajenos, a escavar en los reducidos corazones humanos y alimentarse de sus inseguridades más que de sus miedos. Eso le aseguraba supervivencia momentánea y futura.

Las cosas no parecieron en primer término el inicio de un asesinato, no hasta que Bankotsu, movido por la tela de araña que se amalgamaba en su corazón y lo tenía al borde del colapso, echo mano del arma que llevaba en el cinturón y le apunto a la araña traviesa que se vestía de pavo real.

—Los niños no juegan con armas, Bankotsu —Le advirtió Naraku, más divertido que aterrado—. Esas en especial se disparan fácil y la tuya, al parecer, está cargada.

—No soy un niño, ni una máscara de mentiras como tú —Repuso el otro con ardor—. Yo sé lo que es y cargo con la responsabilidad, si llego a acabar con una vida. Y valla si con la tuya me sentiré más aliviado que culpable.

—Todo porque expongo la verdad. No te parece algo poco caballeroso, amigo.

Kagura, consciente de que en algún momento, mientras divagaba acerca de las apariencias, había perdido el rumbo de la discusión, supuso que lo único en común, y por lo que lejanamente se pudiera pelear, era el dinero o Kikyō. Sospechaba amargamente que era una mezcla de ambas cosas lo que arrastraba al hombre de la trenza a apuntarle con un arma a su hermano.

«Bueno, que le vuele la tapa si puede. Que se abstenga solo si el testamento de Naraku no me ampara solo a mi» Y era una de las dos posibilidades, porque de otro modo Naraku solo podía tener como último deseo que se le enterrase con todas sus posiciones al mejor estilo de los faraones egipcios. «En caso tal, espero que yo no sea parte de las cosas que quiera dentro de su tumba» De pronto la escena frente a sus ojos, el duelo descarado de dos viejos contrincantes, se vio desplazada por la vivificación de los relatos antiguos donde algunos terratenientes locos pedía como última voluntad enterrar vivas a sus mujeres en la tumba cuando lo depositaran a él. Ella no era su esposa, solo su hermana, pero por la despreocupada y consiente manera en que él la espiaba mientras se desvestía —Y aun cuando solo estaba a solas en su cuarto, o en cualquier lugar de la casa—, dudaba bastante de que él conociese la diferencia entre el parentesco familiar y el conyugal.

Pero, no porque ella dejase de mirar la pelea se detenía ¡Todo lo contrario! la pela en la realidad se intensificaba con las amargas especias que Naraku utilizaba para aderezar las palabras y reproches que salían de su boca. Bankotsu llego al límite, intento disparar, pero en un rápido movimiento, semejante al de una serpiente al atacar, Naraku evito el proyectil y se situó tan cerca del arma que la arrebató de manos del dueño con una habilidad envidiable y a las claras, muy estudiada. Kagura, vuelta a la realidad por el disparo, creyó ver a un ninja y no a su hermano asaltando a Bankotsu y cambiando los papeles de aparente víctima y aparente victimario. Sí, a ninguno podía calificársele de víctima, pero para mayor comodidad era mejor darles una etiqueta respecto a su posición.

—Mira, Bankotsu —Habló Naraku, en cuanto la distancia entre ambos era lo bastante grande para evitar acercamientos peligrosos y la posición lo favorecía, dándole la espalda a la puerta y por ende, interponiéndose ante la única salida visible—. Te diré claramente que es lo que quiero. Sin aspavientos, amigo, es mejor conocer el destino para prepararse a él. Te diré, voy a matarte —La mirada azul de Bankotsu se encontró extrañamente aliviada y sorprendida, porque lo sabía, pero no esperaba que se lo dijera de una forma tan directa y aniquilante.

La espía reprimió su deseo, hasta entonces latente, de aparecer en escena y divertirse con la aparente _buena relación_ que tenían y de los posibles frutos que pudiera dar el conocimiento que tenía sobre sus negocios. Su hermano, su cien malditas veces hipócrita hermano, acaba de afirmar que tenía planeado matar a Bankotsu, uno de sus antiguos compañeros de correría, y lo decía como si solo estuviese soltando un comentario cualquiera, una referencia a un libro vacío. Todo se le antojo desquiciado, muy desquiciado, desde el tonto accidente que la tenía a ella en ese lugar, como el objetivo claro de su hermano, que parecía no ser ninguno.

Acurrucada, contrariada y a la espera de un movimiento más para saber de qué lado actuar, diviso otra arma en la escena, una del mismo modelo y calibre, la de su hermano, lustrosamente enfundada en su cinturón.

—No tienes nada que aportar ¿Una última voluntad? ¿Algo que no desees llevarte a la tumba? ¿Una cosa de la cual mofarse por última vez? —La fingida clemencia de Naraku solo arranco una carcajada Bankotsu.

—Solo una —No había visto el bulto que se arrastraba tras Naraku, ninguno de los dos lo veía, pero de haberlo hecho tal vez hubiese esperado una clemencia verdadera de las inexpertas manos de Kagura—. Una que es las tres al mismo tiempo. Dile a tu hermanita que fue un placer desvirgarla.

Naraku no lo vio venir. Bankotsu, extasiado por la reacción que tomaba su verdugo, tampoco pudo hacerlo. La queja de Kagura, que en un diestro movimiento desenfundo el arma de su hermano, fue por menos sorpresivo.

— ¡Bastardo de mierda! —Y ya no eran una, sino dos, las armas que amenazaban con desprenderle una parte del cuerpo. Para su poca satisfacción, Kagura le apuntaba a los pantalones y no a la cabeza. Seguro que a Naraku se le hacía más divertido dejar que primero le volaran los huevos antes que darle un tiro en la cabeza—. ¡¿Y quién diablos te dio permiso de inmiscuir mi nombre en semejante barbaridad?!

Naraku, aunque consternado por la repentina aparición de su hermana, no perdió tiempo en soplar sobre ese incendio de repentina virtud en la mujer.

—Veo hermana que no serás tan virgentenaria como me habías hecho creer. Y yo que tenía esperanzas de inaugurar ese evento.

—Mira Naraku —Sus ojos rodaron en dirección a su hermano, que implausible, no despegaba sus ojos del objetivo—. Si quisiera discutir contigo los pormenores de mi virginidad (Teniéndola o no), lo haría, pero dado que eres el ser más insufrible que conozco no creo que me gustará. Además, la idea de acostarme contigo me seduce tanto como la sal a un caracol.

— ¡Que insultante! Yo que lo hago con el mejor de los deseos.

—De los deseos tuyos, claro está.

— ¿De quién si no?

—Me cae que asesinas a todos tus ligues, por eso jamás llevas a ninguna a la casa.

—Quizá sea porque yo lleve a Bankotsu y mira que hasta ahora me entero que no solo paseaba por allí cuando yo estaba. ¿Me imagino que no repararas tampoco en quitarme a las chicas?

— ¿Y acaso el tipejo era la novia de turno o qué? —Ahí cogió desprevenido a Naraku, dándole en un lugar donde hundía algo más que su orgullo, ponía en duda su masculinidad— No te conocía esas mañas hermanito.

—Aceptas entonces que sí tuvieron algo —Kagura misma se echaba la soga al cuello.

El momento de indecisión que mantuvo a los hermanos Itami ocupados mirándose el uno al otro, dio la oportunidad a Bankotsu de abalanzarse hacía el objetivo más débil y conseguir una salida. Kagura era consciente de su desventaja, pero no de lo profundo que podía ser su arrebato cuando un enemigo, que no fuese Naraku, se le abalanzara mirándola como solo un león puede mirar un alce. Los tres disparos que perforaron a Bankotsu le hicieron retroceder de golpe y trastabillar con sus propios pies, terminando su vida con la ruptura de su espina dorsal a la altura de la garganta contra la esquina de una mesa de inspección.

Los siguientes dos minutos fueron un ensueño turbio en el que ni Naraku ni Kagura podían precisar bien que sucedía, por un lado estaba la asesina, más sorprendida que aterrada y con ganas de poner la pistola en manos de su hermano, recordarle lo mucho que lo quería y buscarse el primer tren a cualquier parte que logrará encontrar; el hermano de esta, hastiado y algo glorificado porque el cometido se había llevado a cabo, se remordía de algo parecido a la envidia por la acción involuntaria que su hermana había ejecutado. Ambos, ajenos a la convulsión que la nueva obra subastada creaba unos dos pisos más arriba.

—Te sugiero que busquemos un abogado —Aun contra su voluntad debía decirlo, Kagura no quería parecer una desquiciada que asesinaba gente como si nada.

—Mejor una pala, no podemos dejarlo aquí —Sugirió Naraku, ya teniendo trazado su plan y la primera parte completa ¿Qué tenía de malo proseguir con la guía sin importar quien lo hubiese hecho? Y para su sorpresa, Kagura obedeció sin rechistar, al menos a tirarle una de las telas de algodón que cubrían los objetos circundantes y arrastrarlo con cuidado hasta la camioneta que los esperaba allí atrás. Naraku parecía conocer muy bien el lugar, pues la guío a una puerta secreta en la cámara que daba directamente al estacionamiento.

De inmediato, Naraku condujo hasta su casa sin reparar bien en las señales de tránsito que cruzaban, podía ser que se sintiera arrepentido y decidido a suicidarse para remediar el asunto, la verdad era que se encontraba ansioso por dar término a su obra maestra.

* * *

— ¿Y lo demás? —Pregunto Kikyō

—Sucedió tal y como ella lo dijo. Conduje hasta casa y espere a que fuese totalmente de noche para enterrarlo. Simple.

La mujer se levantó, molesta con Naraku por la forma tan estúpida en que había hecho matar a Bankotsu.

— ¿Y ella porque…?

—Porque sabía que no tenía escapatoria y, sabes, estaba obsesionada con la libertad y bla, bla, bla.

—Es tu hermana.

—Era mi hermana.

—Te mereces esto.

— ¿Qué? ¿Morir? No, yo me merecía tener una gran escapatoria y que Kagura siguiera atada a mí. La muy estúpida cree que si muriéndose se liberó de mí, gran sorpresita se va a llevar hoy.

La artista término por acercarse a la reja y pedir al guardia que le abriera, ese comportamiento absurdo y deprimente de Naraku le ponía el estómago al revés, tal vez eso de bajarle la cabeza con una katana era lo más misericordioso que se podía ser con él, lo compadecía. Compadecía incluso a Kagura, pero ella estaba muerta y no se podía hacer mucho contra eso.

Se despidió con una sórdida mirada a través de los barrotes, al día siguiente no habría un pasado del que preocuparse. Sin vacilar, consciente de que todo eso era un maldito juego, salió de la prisión y se encamino al orfanato. Conducir hasta allí no le tomo más que media hora.

— ¿Kikyō? —Yura Sakazagami, sentada en una espaciosa biblioteca que hacía las veces de oficina, vestida con sencillez y rodeada de niños, aparentaba ser un alma clemente y más sincera que cualquiera.

—Tienes un minuto —Pidió la pelinegra, observando como los niños se acoplaban bastante al temperamento juguetón de su maestra.

—Niños, ya oyeron a la señorita, terminaremos mañana y recuerden proseguir con sus diarios —Al pasar junto a ella, para salir de la habitación, Kikyō contó cerca de veintitrés, niñas y niños entre los sietes y los doce años—. Debiste llamar antes de venir, habría planeado un bonito recibimiento.

—No vengo en visita social, esto es sobre… —A un gesto Yura comprendió que solo faltaba un día para la ejecución—. Quería pedirte el favor de que borraras mi nombre del expediente de la policía, no quiero que digan que yo colabore en algo.

—Eso ya está lejos de mi jurisdicción —Explicó la otra—, pero haré lo posible. ¿Te arrepientes?

— ¿De ayudar? Claro que no —Aclaró. Su expresión pareció un poco más sombría luego de eso—. No me gusta como terminó, quede en que te ayudaría y tú lo harías con ellos, luego daríamos la señal, los atraparían y fin de la historia. Yura, ella se suicidó frente a mis ojos y no vi nada de remordimiento y terror en esa acción.

—Ve el lado bueno, si ella no sintió nada porque tú debes hacerlo, no era nada tuyo y tampoco tenían una relación o algo así.

— ¿Esa es tu opinión de psicóloga?

—No, es mi opinión de amiga. Si quieres la opinión de la psicóloga, ella te dice que ves algo en la muerte de Kagura que se relaciona con tu aspecto interior ¿Quizá sobre tu relación con Naraku? ¿Piensas que ese suicidio es culpa tuya de alguna forma?

Kikyō se detuvo a reflexionarlo, observando con cuidado cada aspecto del problema.

—Él dijo una vez que mientras no me tuviese se contentaría con su hermana —Relato un poco después, tratando de socavar en sus sentimientos y vivencias para llegar a la raíz—. Kagura no hacía mucho contra ello, o eso me parecía, hasta que acciono el gatillo, vi que no le quedaban escapatorias y que de un modo u otro yo lo hubiese remediado mucho antes si me hubiese enfrentado a Naraku de verdad. Incluso Bankotsu murió por mi culpa. Pero lo de ella es otra cosa, es…

Yura aspiro con resignación y la miro a los ojos: —Ella es la idea de que uno no se libera de ciertas ataduras sino se llegan a extremos y se arriesga todo.

Era la verdad más certera de su vida, lo sabía. Kikyō vivía con el fantasma del desastre tras ella, que afectaba a todos los que se le acercaban, era la muchacha buena en un mundo de malos, una cualidad que poco le gustaba y responsabilidad que llevaba a las malas. Ella, Yura Sakazagami, era una mentira envuelta en muchas más, era una psicóloga, una policía, una vendedora de drogas y una fiscal corrupta; todo en una, aunque ninguna de esas fuera su verdadera vida ni se sintiera cómoda en ellas. Ambas eran ejemplos perfectos de personas con ataduras complejas que llevaban desde niños, nudos tan intrínsecos que solo se desatan cuando puede romperse quien los sujeta.

Al final de cuentas, la muerte de Naraku sería un alivio para las dos, significaba un nudo desatado en su laberinto de jugarretas y decisiones mal tomadas.


End file.
